Le divan est inclus dans la facture
by Sirpics
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto ensembles depuis dix ans connaissent des conflits conjugaux. La solution ? Une thérapie de couple ! Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à avoir un tel thérapeute : comptez sur Saï pour leur prouver que rien ne se résout, surtout pas leur couple
1. La gentillesse ? What the fuck !

**Disclaimer **: Kishimoto-sama ? Naaan hein ? Oui, je sais, on vous demande pas, et j'aurais même pas le droit de m'approprier Ton-ton...

**Résumé **: Sasuke et Naruto ensembles depuis dix ans connaissent des conflits conjugaux. La solution ? Une thérapie de couple bien sûr ! Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à avoir un tel thérapeute : comptez sur Saï pour leur prouver que rien ne se résout, surtout pas leur couple ! UA

**Rating **: M (allez cette fois on laisse de tomber le K+) mais encore une fois le rating M est pour la nécessité de la fic par pour le plaisir de faire du lemon :)

**Pairing **: Changeons pas une équipe qui gagne ! SasuNaru !

**Genre **: Humour...Romance ?

**Auteur **: Sirpics

**Titre **: **Le divan est inclus dans la facture.**

**Note **: Oui, encore une nouvelle fic, j'me suis dit que vu que j'ai fini Naruto mission à l'orientale je peux me le permettre. Et encore une fois, allez savoir pourquoi, je me trouve être en difficulté pour écrire du angst, et je vire dans l'humour. En outre, ceux qui suivent Tueur à Gages, no soucis, je publie la suite, cette semaine. (Sissy...pas de torture !)

**Note 2** : Merci à Yaoi Rakuen pour le titre, vraiment des difficultés à trouver un titre pour cette fic, et à Koala pour la bêta !

Encore une fois, ne prenez pas cette fic au sérieux xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Jour 1 : La gentillesse ? What the fuck ?  
**

Saï, thérapeute de renom, observait la plaque dorée sur son bureau avec une certaine fierté. Étrangement, lui, l'homme qui n'a jamais pu nouer la moindre relation, réconciliait des dizaines de personnes par semaine. Aucun couple ne lui avait jamais donné de réelles difficultés, les gens qui s'aiment étaient connus pour être aveugles, mais ils s'aimaient.

Eh bien, l'aveuglement était encore un euphémisme pour expliquer le cambouis qu'avait dans les yeux Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa. Ils n'étaient pas là depuis cinq minutes, que déjà, ces deux là se crêpaient le chignon pour partir.

« Hmm... » Toussota Saï en tapotant son stylo en argent sur son bureau. Il donna un sourire hypocrite à Sasuke Uchiwa qui le toisait de sa chaise, juste en face de lui, ce type lui allait déjà sur les nerfs. Puis, il posa son regard sur Naruto Uzumaki qui se dandinait nerveusement sur son siège évitant son regard.

« Vous êtes donc les amis que Sakura m'envoie ? » Demanda Saï, d'une voix calme.

« Non, on traîne ici par plaisir, j'ai sept cent dollars à perdre. » Siffla Sasuke, en croisant les bras, l'air hautain.

« Arrêtes d'être si désagréable bâtard ! » Grogna Naruto en lançant un regard contrit au thérapeute.

« C'est mon argent qu'on perd là ! »

« Sale radin ! Égoïste ! Tu donnerais ta vie pour un billet ! » S'insurgea Naruto, en levant les mains vers le ciel.

Sasuke eut un rictus, et répondit froidement :

« Ma vie ? Non. La tienne ? Une pièce suffira, crétin. »

Le blond ouvrit grand la bouche, choqué, prêt à lui répondre tout aussi cruellement, quand un brusque coup de sifflet, le fit grimacer avant qu'ils ne soient, tous deux, obligés de se boucher les oreilles. Sasuke lança un long regard significatif au thérapeute.

« Je vous jure que si j'ai des problèmes de tympan, je vous envoie la facture du médecin. » Grogna-t-il. Saï eût un sourire, et reposa son sifflet sur la table, ne le rangeant pas tout de suite, il sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin très vite. C'est fou, même pas dix minutes, et il devait déjà utiliser son arme de dissuasion.

« Je crains de devoir vous précisez quelques petites choses. Surtout à vous monsieur Uchiwa-

« Ahaha ! » S'exclama Naruto, en montrant du doigt Sasuke, un sourire fier aux lèvres. « Je t'avais dit que c'était ta faute. »

Saï ignora le blond un peu stupide, et continua :

« Vous avez trois heures de thérapie par jour, pendant une semaine, si vous y mettez de la mauvaise volonté, et que vous vous disputez pour savoir quand vous allez partir, alors effectivement, donnez moi tout de suite mon argent, qu'on se décharge de cette corvée. »

Saï hocha la tête de contentement, en voyant l'homme se détendre dans son siège, et devenir tout de suite plus docile à l'idée de perdre de l'argent.

« Bien...nous pouvons commencer...et Monsieur Uzumaki, arrêtez de tirer la langue dans mon bureau...c'est enfantin.»

Cette fois, ce fut Sasuke qui lui lança un regard hautain, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Naruto lui fit un geste significatif de la main _« va te faire foutre, bâtard » _avant de se laisser tomber dans son siège. Saï tira un bloc-notes de son tiroir, et le posa sur sa table, puis, avec un sourire faussement amical, débuta :

« Donc, résumons vous êtes Sasuke Uchiwa » Dit-il en le regardant. « Vous êtes âgé de 27 ans, vous êtes avocat, venant d'une famille aisée, et vous avez un complexe de Dieu. »

« Pardon ? » Grogna-t-il, en regardant le thérapeute. « Je crois avoir mal entendu. »

« Non, je vous rassure, mon sifflet ne vous a pas brisé les tympans, vous avez bien entendu. Vous avez un complexe de Dieu, ou si nous parlons dans un langage plus trivial : vos chevilles sont aussi enflées que le cul de ma secrétaire. » Fit Saï, avec un air tout à fait naturel.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, dans une forme de O, choqué. Ah, ça c'était méchant, un frisson le parcourut en se rappelant de la femme à l'entrée, se rappelant un instant que oui, les baleines étaient en voie d'extinction, et que non, ça ne pouvait pas en être une.

Sasuke se leva brusquement, et claqua son poing sur la table. Si on était dans un film, Naruto aurait été sûr que les oreilles de Sasuke auraient fumé au point d'activer l'alarme incendie.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour faire une psychanalyse. » Siffla-t-il, en le vrillant de ses yeux noirs.

« Bon, je note, violent aussi... » Fit Saï, pensif en griffonnant quelque chose que Sasuke ne pouvait voir sur son papier. Sasuke lui lança un regard indigné...il osait l'ignorer ? Naruto manqua de se recroqueviller sur lui-même en voyant l'air de son petit ami, celui qui disait : _« oh toi le vers sous ma chaussure...je vais te bousiller. »_

Saï nota la mine soudainement peureuse de Naruto, et marmonna quelque chose en écrivant.

« Très bien, violence physique sur le conjoint, vous qui êtes avocat, vous savez que ça peut être amené devant les tribunaux ? »

Sasuke se tourna vers son petit ami, et roula des yeux en voyant la mine effrayée de Naruto, mais quel con !

« Vous devriez voir ça... » Murmura Naruto, en avisant du regard noir de Sasuke. « Tous les jours...tous les jours, il me maltraite. » Ces yeux bleus regardèrent soudain le mur derrière Saï, celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur le blond, hochant la tête, l'air intéressé.

L'Uchiwa n'y croyait pas...ils se foutaient de sa gueule ?

« Parfois...j'ai peur pour ma vie » Dit-il en secouant la tête lentement, alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent davantage, dans une pose accablée. « Vous devriez le voir quand il est en colère, c'est effrayant... »

« J'imagine facilement. » Accorda Saï.

« Vous n'avez pas vu le pire, la veine sur son front...elle fait un truc bizarre quand il est en colère. »

Instinctivement, Sasuke toucha son front...qu'est-ce qu'elle avait sa veine ? Alors que Naruto le pointait du doigt, et allait sûrement l'accuser d'avoir tué son chien, il ne put plus retenir sa main, et le baffa à l'arrière de la tête. Le blond eût un hoquet de surprise, avant de lancer un regard noir à Sasuke.

« Vous avez vu ? » Grogna Naruto, à l'intention du thérapeute.

Saï hocha la tête, sérieusement.

« Vous êtes un très bon acteur monsieur Uzumaki, si vous voulez, j'ai un ami producteur, demandez l'adresse à ma secrétaire en sortant. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'éclairèrent, alors qu'il avait l'air réellement intéressé. Sasuke roula des yeux, et se rassit sur son fauteuil en prenant en vue l'horloge. Il perdait son temps et de l'argent.

« Où avez vous eu ces informations ? Vous êtes de la Gestapo ? » Demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils sur le thérapeute qui continuait de griffonner sur son bloc-notes.

« Non, c'est Sakura qui me les a fournies. Elles sont d'une justesse rare. » Fit Saï, toujours concentré sur son dessin, comme s'il ne venait pas d'injurier Sasuke, celui-ci serra les dents, pensant à son argent pour se retenir.

« Bien, donc, Monsieur Uzumaki, vous êtes âgé de 26 ans, vous êtes assistant maternel (même pas maître), vous êtes orphelin, et avez vécu relativement modestement jusqu'à ce que vous rencontriez le _Seigneur_ à votre gauche. -il ignora encore une fois le regard noir de Sasuke.- et on vous soupçonne d'avoir quelques déficiences dans l'hémisphère droit du cerveau. »

« Hein ? » Dit le blond, très intelligemment.

« On pourrait dire plus communément : votre stupidité n'a d'égal que l'égo du _Seigneur_ à votre gauche. »

Naruto ouvrit à nouveau la bouche en O, choqué, mais loin de s'énerver comme Sasuke, il maugréa l'air bougon :

« Ah faut pas exagérer. »

L'Uchiwa leva la main, prêt à lui foutre une seconde baffe derrière la tête, quand Saï, l'air menaçant, prit le sifflet, et le posa à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Pas de relations masochistes dans mon bureau, est-ce clair ? »

« Ah d'ailleurs, je ne vous ai pas parlé de ça, monsieur le thérapeute glauque. » Commença Naruto, Saï haussa un sourcil au surnom. « Vous devriez le voir, pendant les rapports sexuels...

Sasuke posa une main sur son front, désespéré. De toutes les personnes sur cette Terre, sur un continent comme l'Amérique, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? Il leva sa tête vers le ciel, attendant une réponse du vrai Seigneur.

« Hum...nous aurons tout le temps de parlez des violences de monsieur Uchiwa par la suite, mais commençons par le point de départ si vous voulez bien. »

« Vous avez un divan ? » Demanda Naruto, soudainement, en cherchant du coin des yeux, un divan. « J'en ai vu à la télévision ! »

Un instant, Sasuke aurait juré voir chez ce thérapeute qui lui mettait les nerfs en pelote, une lueur de compassion pour lui. Et puis une autre émotion apparut chez ce thérapeute glauque, son sourire devint encore plus froid, alors qu'il dit d'une voix étrangement calme :

« Je ne suis pas un thérapeute freudien, clair ? »

« Pourtant, vous êtes un thérapeute pour les couples, alors le principe : _« tout est sexuel »_ devrait bien vous plaire ? » Dit-il avec un sourire narquois, content qu'involontairement, Naruto ait trouvé quelque chose pour faire chier ce type.

« Oh... » Fit Saï en penchant la tête. « Je note, très rancunier. »

Sasuke eût une mine blasée, pourquoi sentait-il qu'à la fin de la séance, il aurait toutes les tares du monde ?

« Oui, on s'en fout mais vous avez un divan ? » Interrogea à nouveau, Naruto, suspicieux. « Vous êtes pas un vrai psy si vous avez pas un divan ! »

« Le divan ne fait pas le psy. » Expliqua Saï avec une patience que lui envia un instant l'Uchiwa.

Naruto eût une moue, déçu.

« C'est nul...pas de divan. »

« Je vous donnerai aussi l'adresse d'un très bon psychanalyste, vous pourrez alors vous épancher sur son divan, et non sur mon bureau. Je pense que vous en avez besoin. » Dit-il, avec un sourire, mais Sasuke observa un tic au niveau de sa mâchoire.

Vous pouvez compter sur Naruto pour déstabiliser n'importe qui. Pour une fois depuis des mois, Sasuke éprouva à nouveau de la reconnaissance pour son amant. Limite il lui aurait roulé une pelle pour ça.

« Je note...problème à l'hémisphère droit du cerveau : vérifié. »

« Hey ! » S'insurgea le blond, vexé qu'on le traite d'idiot, il avait déjà Sasuke pour ça. D'ailleurs, lui...

« Tu pourrais me défendre hein ? ! »

Sasuke lui lança un regard torve, en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, ennuyé.

« Pourquoi ? Pour qu'il me trouve autre chose, non merci. » Rétorqua-t-il. Saï eût une mine pensive, en notant une nouvelle fois sur son carnet :

« Hum...sans cœur. Je vois. »

Sasuke résista à l'envie d'écarquiller les yeux, choqué. Tss...Même en se taisant il lui trouverait une tare de toute façon.

« Bon, arrêtons là ce petit interlude, ô combien constructif et commençons véritablement cette séance : quels sont vos problèmes exactement ? »

« Si nous le savions, pensez-vous qu'on dépenserait sept cent dollars ? »

Saï eût une mine étonnée en regardant l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Toutes mes excuses, je ne m'adressais pas à vous, le _Seigneur_. Donc, monsieur Uzumaki ? »

Le blond mit sa main dans sa poche, l'air pensif, il trifouilla plusieurs secondes, et Saï se pencha légèrement au-dessus de son bureau pour voir ce que Naruto cherchait. Il fit un « ahaha » de victoire en sortant un petit rouleau de papier de sa poche, et le tendit au thérapeute.

Saï eût un soupir de soulagement, si ce n'était que ça, ça n'allait pas être long. Son visage faillit devenir encore plus blanc qu'un mort, en déroulant le papier...qui était si long qu'il alla toucher le sol.

« Naruto ! » Hurla Sasuke, en regardant le papier furieux. « T'as tant de choses à dire sur moi ? »

« Non...là, j'ai mis le minimum. » Répondit-il sérieusement. « Le reste ne rentrait pas. »

Effectivement, Saï remarqua en bas de page, que le blond avait écrit façon « crotte de mouche » pour faire rentrer sa dernière plainte.

« Vous écrivez très mal, monsieur Uzumaki. »

« Hé, je l'ai fais à la va vite ! » Se défendit-il en levant les mains vers le ciel. Sasuke se tourna vers lui, troublé.

« T'as trouvé tout ça à écrire sur notre relation en vingt minutes ? »

« Vingt ? Tu me sous-estimes ! Dix ont suffit ! » Fit-il, fièrement, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres, comme s'il ne voyait pas le problème. Saï le regarda un instant, étonné pour la première fois en dix ans de carrière. Ne voyait-il vraiment pas le problème dans ces propos ?

Vu le sourire...non.

« Prenons le premier point de la liste, si vous le voulez bien. » Saï sortit une loupe de son tiroir, et plissa des yeux sur le premier tiret, lisant d'une voix traînante : _« Le bâtard, n'est qu'un bâtard, incapable de me faire ne serait-ce qu'un compliment, c'est qu'un méchant »_ Hum...traduisons ça d'une manière plus mature, si vous le voulez bien. »

« Je vous en prie, faîtes donc. » Fit Sasuke, en se laissant gracieusement tomber dans le fauteuil, pour ne pas dire affaler, la classe ne serait plus sauve.

« Je crois bien que monsieur Uzumaki souffre de votre manque d'affection flagrant. Sans vous connaître, -ce dont je ne peux me plaindre- je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas du genre affectueux...avez-vous déjà été _gentil_ avec lui ? »

Naruto hocha la tête, l'air très sérieux, alors que ses yeux étaient pris dans la figure du thérapeute glauque, enfin quelqu'un qui le comprenait...amen, _Sas_...Seigneur !

Sasuke s'insurgea immédiatement, ses ongles étaient enfoncés dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil, ses traits d'habitude si détendus, et calmes se tirèrent dans une mine colérique, il siffla pratiquement, comme un serpent :

« Bien sûr ! Que croyez-vous ? Dix ans que je suis avec lui, je lui en ai donné de l'affection. »

« Monsieur...la luxure, n'est pas considérée comme de l'affection. »

Sasuke serra les dents.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Vous êtes vraiment méprisable. »

« Certes, je vous l'accorde, mais là n'est pas le point. » Fit Saï en prenant un aspect du visage de Sasuke, puis, en se mettant à griffonner furieusement sur son calepin, il continua, sans faire trop attention, absorbé par son travail. « Donnez-moi un exemple de votre si prolifique gentillesse. »

« Un seul ? » Renifla-t-il, dédaigneusement. « Tsss, facile. »

« Si ça vous est si aisé, ne me faites pas tarder. » Remarqua le thérapeute, simplement, en continuant ces gribouillages, Sasuke se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait noter sur lui. Il leva la tête vers le plafond, ses pupilles bougèrent vers le coin de ses yeux, tentant de se remémorer.

Il chercha dans tous les souvenirs qu'il avait avec Naruto, mais rien ne venait sur le coup. Mais il devait bien avoir des exemples, non ? En dix ans ? Il baissa la tête vers le blond, espérant qu'il serait un déclencheur à sa mémoire, celui-ci le regardait, de ses grands yeux, pleins d'espoir.

Mais rien ne vint...il pinça lèvres, frustré de n'avoir rien à répondre à ce thérapeute, il n'avait côtoyé cet homme que quelques heures, et déjà, il lui était si antipathique, qu'il mourrait de honte si Saï arrivait à lui clouer le bec. Sasuke ne voulait pas perdre la face devant lui.

« Je n'ai rien sur le coup, mais c'est normal, vous me forcez à me souvenir, désolé si ma mémoire n'est pas spontanée. »

Saï pencha à nouveau la tête, pensif en le regardant, puis se remit à griffonner :

« Je vois...négationniste...dans le placard. »

Sasuke se retint de lui citer tous les pêchés capitaux qu'il connaissait pour qu'ils en finissent plus vite.

« Pour un avocat, vous avez une piètre défense. » Remarqua Saï.

« Et pour un homme qui gagne sa vie en soignant le mental des gens, vous êtes antipathique. »

« Encore une fois, je vous l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas le point. » Répéta-t-il, à nouveau. « Ne pensez-vous pas que si vous n'arrivez pas à trouver d'exemple, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas ? »

Sasuke détourna le visage, avec un air hautain, comme si cet homme ne valait pas sa salive. Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux, déçu, quand soudain, le brun aperçut le bracelet en argent autour de son poignet. Un sourire victorieux vint embellir les traits de son visage.

« Ahaha ! Le bracelet, c'est un cadeau que j'ai offert au _crétin_ -il toussota et se reprit en voyant le sourire narquois de Saï- à _Naruto_ pour la Saint-Valentin. »

_T'es cassé hein ? Monsieur-le-thérapeut- glauque ?_

Saï eût un sourire froid comme s'il pouvait parfaitement deviner le cheminement des pensées de Sasuke.

« Je vois. Qu'avez-vous fait après ce cadeau, monsieur Uzumaki ? »

Naruto rougit soudainement, et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, pour le coup, assez muet.

« Vous avez eu des rapports sexuels, n'est-ce pas ? » L'interrogea Saï qui n'avait aucun mal à comprendre les rougeurs de cet homme. « Et j'imagine qu'il vous a demandé des pratiques particulières cette nuit-là ? »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui hurler de se la fermer, quand il remarqua que Naruto avait frotté inconsciemment son poignet.

« Menottes » Murmura le blond, rouge de honte.

Et le visage du thérapeute ne lui avait jamais paru être si laid, si détestable dans sa victoire, avec cet air supérieur...il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit d'avoir cet air. Toujours avec ce sourire affreux sur le visage, Saï parla d'une voix traînante, comme s'il parlait à enfant particulièrement lent.

« Savez-vous ce qui caractérise la gentillesse, Monsieur Uchiwa ? C'est presque comme la morale. »

Sasuke croisa les mains, le visage blanc comme pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point il l'irritait. Il savait ce qu'allait dire ce thérapeute, le lyrisme de bon marcher, c'est quelque chose que vous utilisiez chez les avocats. L'art de persuader, jouer sur la compassion et les sentiments, lui détestait ça, c'était si pathétique, si pauvre. Il préférait s'appuyer sur la raison.

« Enfoncez vous dans votre mutisme, je vais répondre pour vous. Ce qui caractérise la gentillesse, c'est que c'est un acte gratuit, vous faites des dons, des compliments à la personne sans rien attendre en retour, en n'ayant aucune intention derrière, c'est _désintéressé._ Sinon, ce n'est que de l'hypocrisie, pas finement cachée dans votre cas. »

Naruto le regarda, les lèvres pincées, et les joues gonflées dans une mimique colérique. Il le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

« En fait, t'es un plus gros bâtard que je le pensais ! »

Les lèvres du thérapeute s'étirèrent en un sourire joyeux, alors que ses yeux si froids étaient posés sur Sasuke, comme s'il disait :

_Qui est cassé maintenant ? Bâtard au complexe de Dieu ?_

Le brun grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, tout en ignorant d'un geste de la main Naruto.

« Vous n'êtes pas censé résoudre nos problèmes de couple, et non, les aggraver ? » Demanda-t-il, insultant indirectement son professionnalisme.

« Je vais le faire. » Dit Saï en hochant de la tête, pour une fois sérieux. « Mais pour cela, il faut d'abord que vous avouez que vous avez des problèmes dans votre couple. Le premier est la tendresse, et je vous recommande de travailler dessus dès maintenant. Commençons par quelque chose de simple, pouvez vous _Seigneur_ lui faire, ne serait-ce qu'un compliment ? »

Sasuke plissa des yeux, l'air méfiant. Cet homme parlait-il une autre langue ? Pourquoi Naruto avait l'impression que dans la tête de son amant, ça devait être le no man's land ? Il voyait de là ce qui devait se passait dans la tête de Sasuke, le mot compliment est passé par l'hémisphère droit du cerveau qui cherche une définition du terme dans le tas de connaissances qui composait l'intellect de Sasuke. Et là...un vent froid passa, c'était le désert -ballot de poussière-: la terre inconnue, à la recherche du temps perdu...

Le brun résista vraiment à l'envie de demander : _« Pourquoi faire un compliment ? Je veux rien là ! »_

Le blond mit ses mains sur ses hanches, les sourcils froncés, fixant du regard son amant.

« J'attends » Jugea-t-il bon de signaler.

Le sourire de Saï irrita davantage Sasuke si c'était possible, et pour ne pas perdre la face devant le thérapeute glauque, Sasuke accepta d'entrer dans le no man's land.

Avec un effort surhumain, ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former l'ébauche d'un sourire tremblant. Puis d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que la normale, il murmura :

« hum...ton intelligence foisonnante _cré_...Naruto, me sidère. »

Le blond lui fit un sourire étonnement étrange, Sasuke plissa des yeux, en dix ans de vies communes, il n'avait jamais vu ce sourire...qu'est-ce qui était différent ? Et puis, il croisa son regard, les yeux rétrécit tant ses sourcils étaient froncés...et avant qu'il ne comprenne le message « danger ! Danger ! » Le poing de Naruto alla s'enfoncer dans son nez, pas assez pour créer un réel dommage, mais assez pour lui faire du mal. Sa tête vacilla vers l'arrière, dans un gémissement, il ferma les yeux, et se pinça l'arrête du nez, tentant de faire disparaître la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends _crétin_ ? » Hurla-t-il.

Naruto renifla dédaigneusement, avant de croiser les bras, boudant, les yeux fixés sur le mur derrière le brun.

Le thérapeute ne parut pas surpris, et à la place, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« La réaction que j'avais prévu... »Fit-il, fièrement. « Voyons ce qui n'allait pas dans cette preuve d'affection _Seigneur_. »

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir, et Saï ne savait pas si c'était pour l'appellation, ou son sourire narquois, il supposait que c'était les deux.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être le poing que je me suis pris dans le nez. » Répondit-il, sarcastiquement, les doigts toujours sur le nez, s'assurant qu'il ne saignait pas. Il avait toujours pensé que cette thérapie ne lui apporterait que des problèmes.

Saï secoua la tête, désapprouvant.

« Ce n'est que la cause logique aux effets de votre déclaration. »

« La cause ? Je lui ai fait un compliment merde ! »

« Je rêve... » Grommela le blond, en secouant la tête. Sasuke se tourna vers lui dans un mouvement de tête rapide, et cracha hargneusement :

« Toi, je me vengerai, je te jure crétin, pour une fois que je te fais un compliment ! »

Alors que Naruto allait répliquer, que_ « oui pour une fois »_, et lui en foutre une autre, Saï reposa le sifflet sur ses lèvres, les calmant instantanément.

« Hum, monsieur Uchiwa » Dit le thérapeute à nouveau, d'une voix traînante. « Tout n'est pas dans les paroles, on aurait dit qu'on vous enfonçait un bistouri dans la colonne vertébrale ou bien qu'on vous sodomisait avec Big Ben. Votre sourire faisait plus peur que vos yeux, -chose d'une rareté exceptionnelle pour vous, certainement- »

Naruto eût un ricanement qu'il tenta vainement de contenir. Sasuke croisa les bras, grognant :

« C'est vous qui me donnez des conseils quant à mes sourires ? »

Le sourire de Saï s'élargit, Naruto lança un regard apeuré vers Sasuke, celui-ci hocha la tête, ça prouvait bien son point.

« Voudriez vous réessayer, je vous prie ? »

Sasuke soupira, mais poussé par le fait qu'il ne perdrait jamais son argent pour rien, et aussi parce que c'était peut-être vrai, qu'il abusait légèrement avec Naruto. Il prit sa main doucement, le regarda dans les yeux, -Saï rechercha un violon dans le coin de la pièce et hésita à jouer une sonate – de son regard de braise, et avec sa voix rauque, il souffla :

« Naruto, ton intellect m'épate de par sa capacité exceptionnelle d'absorption. »

...il y eût un soupir de Saï, et quasiment en même temps, Sasuke se reprit le poing de Naruto dans la face.

« IL EST SARCASTIQUE ! » S'écria le blond en pointant du doigt Sasuke qui se tenait à nouveau le bout du nez. « Ah, bâtard, je ne te croyais pas aussi cruel ! »

Naruto se leva furieusement, repoussant brutalement de son pied la chaise, qui tomba sur le sol dans un fracas. Le blond se rua sur la porte, non sans hurler un énorme : « bâtard ! T'es qu'un bâtard ! », puis claqua violemment la porte, faisant tomber un cadre photo du thérapeute glauque. Il y eut tout à coup un énorme silence, vraiment un gros blanc, seulement comblé par les gémissements douloureux de l'Uchiwa.

Saï et Sasuke se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux...quand la porte se rouvrit. La tête de Naruto apparut à nouveau dans l'embrasure.

« J'oubliais, à demain monsieur le thérapeute glauque. »

Saï pencha la tête, perplexe.

« Au revoir, monsieur Uzumaki. »

Naruto hocha la tête, grommela un dernier : « bâtard ! T'es qu'un bâtard ! » à Sasuke, et claqua à nouveau la porte, faisant tomber cette fois le diplôme du thérapeute.

« Il a la ménopause ? » Grommela Sasuke, en se remettant du choc. Saï observa longuement le brun avant de se remettre à griffonner. C'est toujours de cette même voix monotone, comme s'il annonçait une constatation, qu'il parla à l'Uchiwa :

« Vous devez être un bien mauvais avocat, je ne voudrais pas être votre client. Le mensonge était si gros que même lui, à la déficience à l'hémisphère droit du cerveau a pu comprendre. Soyez plus subtil dans l'hypocrisie. »

« Vous me conseillez d'être hypocrite ? » S'exclama Sasuke, en clignant des yeux. Hypocrite ? Lui ? Avec Naruto ? Pensa-t-il, horrifié à cette idée. Bien sûr, être avocat, c'était être hypocrite, et la plupart de ses journées de travail se passaient ainsi, des cas, des discours rhétoriques où il s'enfonçait dans l'hypocrisie. Sasuke appréciait d'autant plus alors, le soir où il rentrait dans leur appartement, et retrouvait toute la sincérité dont il avait besoin.

Jamais, auparavant, il n'avait menti à Naruto, c'est comme si le blond pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était ça le don de Naruto, ce don qui l'avait séduit au départ, son amant avant l'étrange capacité de pouvoir lire le cœur des gens, mais sans jamais avoir la prétention de dire « je sais ce que tu ressens. » Non, Naruto était le genre de personne simple qui acceptait de ne pas avoir souffert plus que les autres, ni moins, il acceptait d'être quelqu'un comme tout le monde.

Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était compatir. Tout ce qu'il avait demandé à Sasuke, c'était de ne jamais lui mentir.

« Un couple ne résiste pas s'il n'y pas quelques petits mensonges dans la relation. »

« Vous êtes sûr d'être un thérapeute ? » Grogna Sasuke, en se levant à son tour, et en cherchant inconsciemment, du coin de l'œil, un divan. Quel genre de charlatan était-ce ? Saï leva lentement la tête, ne prenant qu'un coup d'œil ennuyé de son client, avant de baisser à nouveau le regard vers son calepin.

« Vous croyez vraiment, monsieur Uchiwa, qu'on peut tout dire, vous qui êtes avocat, ne savez vous pas que le mensonge est nécessaire, voire vital ? Si vous trompiez monsieur Uzumaki, lui diriez-vous ? Si vous trouvez qu'il ait le plus gros crétin de la Terre, lui ferez-vous remarquer ? »

« Je l'ai déjà fait ! »

Saï ricana, en répondant :

« Oui, et on voit où ça vous a mené, dans mon bureau. »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, les narines gonflées par la rage, prêt à hurler toutes les insanités qu'il connaissait -et croyez le, son répertoire était vaste-, mais rien ne vint. Parce qu'en voyant le diplôme sur le sol, la plaque dorée sur la table, les nombreux livres de psychologie dans la pièce, il se rendit compte, qu'effectivement, lui et Naruto étaient chez un thérapeute...donc qui dit thérapeute, disait problèmes...et donc, rien à rétorquer à ce sale type. Et non, il n'était pas lent à la détente, et ce n'était absolument pas à cause de son manque d'attention quant à son couple, qu'il était là.

C'était juste un caprice de diva de la part de son amant. Point.

« Et donc, je dois lui mentir ? » Soupira-t-il finalement, le visage crispé, comme si ça le tuait d'admettre que le thérapeute glauque avait raison.

« Je ne vous sodomise pas monsieur Uchiwa, arrêtez d'agir comme si vous viviez les neufs cercles des Enfers de Dante. Merci. Mais oui, nous n'avons pas tous un complexe de Dieu, et donc, en glorifiant son égo, vous glorifierez sa confiance en soi, et ainsi, la confiance dans votre couple. »

Le brun grommela quelque chose, avant de prendre sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise, et de la remettre avec classe, boutonnant lentement le manteau. Cette journée n'aurait pas pu être pire...

« Je vois... » Dit Saï soudain pensif, en reprenant son stylo. « Des manières de gays...un complexe quant à sa virilité ? »

Le reste des cadres de Saï accrochés au mur tomba quelques secondes plus tard, alors que la secrétaire songea à faire appeler un maçon.

Sasuke Uchiwa savait maintenant qu'il pouvait toujours y avoir pire...

* * *

Deux adolescents qui passaient à vélo devant le grillage du parking s'arrêtèrent soudain. Enfin, le premier s'était arrêté, et le deuxième avait freiné de justesse derrière son ami, manquant de lui rentrer dedans.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Beugla-t-il en regardant son ami, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, alors que de la bave s'écoulait légèrement du coin des lèvres. « T'as vu Pamela Anderson en maillot ? »

Son ami ne fit que secouer de la tête, lentement, désapprouvant, les yeux toujours fixés sur _ça_...

« Non, bien mieux. » Dit-il en pointant avec une lenteur presque sacrée du doigt une voiture. L'autre eut un ricanement et détourna le visage pour voir ce qu'il y avait de mieux que la bombe blonde, et il rejoignit bien vite son ami dans la catégorie carpe. Pamela Anderson passait pour une adolescente pré-pubère, chauve, obèse et acnéique à côté de _ça_...

Ils agrippèrent le grillage, et collèrent leur visage sur les grilles, qui les séparaient de la merveille de voiture, qui se démarquait bien parmi toutes ses voitures qui étaient pourtant loin d'être précaires. La peinture argentée resplendissait grâce aux rayons du soleil qui lui donnaient un aspect brillant, les vitres teintées lui donnaient une apparence mystérieuse, et les sièges en vrai cuir de cette décapotable les faisaient rêver.

Soudain, le visage d'un homme souriant apparut devant eux, juste derrière le grillage. Ils sursautèrent, ne l'ayant pas remarqué dans leur contemplation. L'homme était habillé d'un costume, et de chaussures qui devaient coûter une fortune, sa posture était bien droite, et loin d'être gays, ils pouvaient tout de même admettre que l'homme était attrayant.

« A moi. » Souffla-t-il, simplement, avec un rictus.

« Bâtard. » Grogna le blond, en claquant la porte de la voiture.

Les deux adolescents et Sasuke écarquillèrent les yeux, choqués, en criant en chœur :

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Respecte l'invention de Dieu ! »

On avait l'impression qu'ils criaient au meurtre.

« Ah parce que c'est toi qui l'a inventé, _Seigneur_ ? » Railla Naruto en croisant les bras.

Alors que Sasuke allait se mettre à l'insulter sur toutes les générations qui remontaient jusqu'au Paléolithique, la grande bâtisse qui se profilait devant lui, et où travaillait _monsieur-le-thérapeute-glauque- _lui rappela sa séance, et les efforts qu'il devait faire pour ne pas avoir foutu sept cent dollars par la fenêtre : être gentil.

« Naruto. »

Son amant plissa soudainement des yeux, méfiant, cherchant du coin des yeux qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Sasuke roula des yeux, sa simple appellation avait suffit à le rendre lui, l'ahuri, à la mine constante d'hébétude, en un homme attentif à tout ce qui entourait son environnement ? Était-il si froid et sec avec lui ?

Il déglutit...peut-être que oui, il devrait commencer à être gentil.

« Veux-tu conduire ma voiture ? »

Le visage de son petit ami se figea brutalement, sa peau d'habitude d'un teint halé parfait, blêmissait à vue d'œil, ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite, et soudain, son souffle devint erratique. Il agrippa sa chemise au niveau du cœur, alors que quelque chose lui enserrait la poitrine, et empêchait l'air de passer correctement.

Sasuke soupira, exaspéré, croyant à une comédie.

« Euh...m'sieur, votre copain là, je crois qu'il fait une crise d'hyperventilation. »

Le brun lui lança un regard torve.

« Tu crois que si mon copain faisait une crise d'hyperventilation je serais là, en train de te parler ? »

« C'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire, m'sieur. » Répondit l'autre adolescent, alors qu'il cherchait son téléphone portable pour appeler son médecin.

Sasuke jeta un dernier regard à son amant, et tout à coup, son visage devint encore plus blanc alors qu'il réalisa que Naruto ne pouvait pas simuler sa pâleur.

« Bordel...mon copain fait une crise d'hyperventilation ! »

Les deux gamins lui lancèrent le regard qui disait : « on vous l'avait dit. »

Sans se préoccuper d'eux, Sasuke accourut chez son blond, sauta par-dessus la portière de la voiture, puis, en prenant un instant le temps pour retirer ses chaussures du dessus du siège -il n'était pas sans cœur et c'était du cuir merde ! Du vrai !- il posa ses mains sur le cou de son amant, le massant, et de sa voix le rassura.

« Calme toi, Naruto, ce n'est rien, prends une grande inspiration, puis respire, oui, c'est ça lentement...non Naruto, je t'ai pas demandé d'accoucher...-le blond, malgré sa crise de panique, lui lança un regard qui arriva à paraître légèrement menaçant- non, Naruto, je ne suis pas un bâtard sans cœur pour me moquer de toi dans ces conditions, c'est juste un constat...oui je sais Naruto que je dois me le mettre et me l'enfoncer bien profondément là où tu penses, mon constat. »

Et finalement, cette légère discussion, au plus grand étonnement des deux adolescents, calma l'homme qui retrouva peu à peu ses couleurs.

« Désolé, bâtard. » Souffla-t-il. « Tu m'as fait peur. »

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou choqué, choqué parce qu'en étant gentil, il avait réussi à provoquer une crise de panique chez Naruto. Était-il si protecteur avec sa voiture ? Oui ! Mais cette réaction, bien qu'il veuille passer pour le bâtard au cœur froid, le blessa légèrement, et il répéta :

« Ne fais pas une crise de panique, mais oui Naruto, je veux que tu conduises ma voiture. »

« Pa...Pardon ? » Balbutia-t-il, effaré.

« Ne me fais pas me répéter, je risquerai de changer d'avis. » Soupira Sasuke, qui devait se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas hurler :_ « ôte tes pattes de ce volant ou je te les coupe »_. Mais la récompense fut de taille, et aussitôt, il oublia cette voix qui lui disait, que sa libido était moins importante que sa voiture, et que les putes, c'était fait pour ça, quand Naruto prit son visage en coupe, et posa avec une ardeur qu'il ne lui avait plus connu depuis des mois, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Son amant se leva, sans casser le baiser, et posa ses jambes de part et d'autre des hanches de Sasuke, assit sur le siège, se frottant lascivement contre lui, alors que sa bouche descendit posant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, avant qu'il ne niche sa tête dans son cou, et ne suçote la peau avec une lenteur qui paraissait plus être une torture pour le brun.

Un léger gémissement lui échappa, alors que la main de son amant était passé sous sa chemise, et caressait l'extrême limite de son ventre, avec son bas ventre...

Puis, subitement, le hoquet de stupeur de l'un des adolescents le ramena à la réalité, et sans réfléchir, il murmura :

« Naruto, pas dans ma voiture, ça partira pas au lavage... »

Et une nouvelle fois, son nez fut martyrisé...

* * *

Sasuke inspira un bon coup, et malgré les légères crispations de sa mâchoire, ne desserra pas ses lèvres, de peur de ne plus pouvoir former un sourire qui ait vraiment l'ébauche d'un sourire. Le reste de l'après-midi ne fut pas des plus faciles.

Après qu'il ait finalement confié sa voiture à Naruto -s'assurant avant que son pouls était correcte et qu'il n'allait pas s'évanouir- le blond, ému au possible, et sachant sûrement que ce serait la seule fois où il pourrait poser ses mains d'homme imparfait sur son volant divin avait décidé d'en profiter à fond. En dépassant bien entendu la limite de vitesse autorisée, en manquant d'écraser une vieille femme sur un passage piéton, et surtout en s'amusant à dépasser tous les autres conducteurs pour leur montrer sa voiture qui était si géniale.

Tout ce que Sasuke avait pu faire, c'est dire des « tu conduis très bien, _amour_. » et « tu as un sens de la conduite si _libre_. » parfois même des « jamais vu conducteur aussi _spécial_.»

Naruto, enhardi par les compliments du brun, avait décidé que ce serait amusant de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avec son bolide, en lui disant un moment quelque chose, entre deux rires, qui acheva presque Sasuke.

« Tu devrais dire ça à l'agent qui m'a ôté mon permis ! Raciste envers les japonnais lui ! »

Tout ce qu'il put murmurer, le regard apeuré, c'est :

« Ôté ton permis ? »

Oui, il avait oublié ce détail, et la peur lui avait tant noué les tripes, la peur pour sa déesse, sa voiture, que quand Naruto fit un accrochage dans une voiture, faisant une bosse monstre dans la devanture de son engin, il ne put rien faire.

Finalement, cette thérapie lui coûtait plus cher que prévu.

Alors qu'il allait tuer son amant, au sens propre, ou du moins, le vendre à un organisme de recherche scientifique, la voix perfide de ce thérapeute le railla dans sa tête :

_Ne pensez-vous pas que si vous n'arrivez pas à trouver d'exemples, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas ?_

Et par pur esprit de compétition, et parce qu'un Uchiwa ne perdait la face devant personne, et surtout, car voir une nouvelle fois le sourire narquois de_ monsieur-le-thérapeute-glauque _le tuerait. Il parvint, grâce à un effort herculéen, à sourire, appeler un taxi, et inviter Naruto à dîner dans un restaurant chic.

Après ça, la gentillesse n'avait plus de secret pour lui. Le mot avait dû être inventé pour lui.

« Sasuke, je suis vraiment désolé. » Répéta pour une énième fois Naruto, ledit nommé sentit un instant ses lèvres se tordre dans un rictus sinistre, voulant lui hurler _« tu as toutes les raisons de l'être, crétin, t'es une taupe ou quoi ? La bagnole devant n'était pas assez grande pour que tu la capte ? »_ Mais il parvint à se retenir. Et se contenta de dire :

« C'est la faute de l'autre conducteur Naruto, quelle idée de s'arrêter là. » Il manqua d'ajouter : _« de s'arrêter devant un feu rouge. »_

Mais le pire, c'est vraiment le blond qui secouait la tête vigoureusement, acceptant l'explication de son amant.

« Commande maintenant. » Ordonna-t-il, en cachant son visage derrière le menu, de peur que s'il voyait encore le sourire niais de son amant, il explose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une serveuse, qui prenait grand soin de pencher sa poitrine du côté de Sasuke pour lui montrer son décolleté généreux, vint leur demander -à Sasuke-, ce qu'il _voulait_ avec un sourire qui se voulait sensuel. Insistant bien sur le « voulait ». En clair, elle ne proposait pas que de la nourriture.

La première réaction du brun fut évidemment de la mitrailler avec le légendaire regard Made in Uchiwa, puis, de lui hurler qu'il était gay, et qu'elle en était sans doute la raison, mais en regardant un instant son petit ami, il savait qu'il devait entraîner sa gentillesse. Alors, en plaquant son sourire d'avocat sur la face, il souffla d'une voix étonnement douce, que Naruto aurait pleuré d'entendre si ce ton lui avait été destiné.

« Qu'est-ce que la maison a à offrir de meilleur ? »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit, fendant presque son visage en deux, et elle se pencha davantage, sa poitrine touchait à présent le bras de Sasuke, qui tentait de cacher ses tremblements de dégoût, mais vu l'air de la serveuse, elle dut prendre ça pour de l'excitation.

Naruto plissa des yeux, dangereusement, en montrant ses dents à cette putain, mais elle ne remarqua même pas sa présence, ses yeux marrons absorbés dans ceux de Sasuke.

« C'est quelque chose de très spécial et qui ne peut être offert qu'à des clients particuliers, vous savez, pendant les heures supplémentaires. »

Sasuke feignit un rire amusé. Et la conversation continua ainsi pendant quinze minutes, Naruto avait pris en amitié un chandelier -il ne le comprenait que trop bien- et le maintenait devant le brun. Quand la serveuse devint de moins en moins subtile, et que même Naruto put voir à travers son jeu, -ça voulait dire que ça devenait très grave- il craqua.

Il mit le chandelier juste entre Sasuke et la femme, son petit ami le regarda perplexe, qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il supportait une vraie torture ! Un martyr, rien que pour lui merde !

« Hum, hum » Toussota Naruto. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce service ? Quinze minutes que vous restez là à piailler, j'ai faim, moi ! Alors faites votre boulot qui est lui, au moins, légal merde ! Ou vous voulez que je me plaigne à votre patron ? »

Les joues de la jeune femme prirent tout à coup un vaste panel de couleur, passant par les différentes nuances de rouges, avant de s'excuser d'une voix tremblante -l'image de son patron en tête, un homme corpulent, gras, et avec voix une de phoque hantait ses cauchemars- et courut chercher leur commande.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, ils avaient inversé les rôles maintenant ? Mais malgré sa consternation, il sentit un frisson d'excitation à voir son amant être sec et méchant...il avait l'air diablement sexy quand il était en colère.

Feignant l'innocence, il leva légèrement sa jambe, qui vint frôler celle du blond pour se frotter lentement contre lui. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Naruto leva brutalement sa jambe, et lui écrasa le pied, arrachant un sifflement de douleur à Sasuke.

« Ça va pas, _crétin_ ? » Hurla-t-il, avant qu'il ne mette subitement sa main devant sa bouche « Heu...je voulais dire que je l'ai sans doute mérité, ton jugement ne peut être que juste. »

Et son pied fut écrasé une nouvelle fois, apparemment le mensonge était trop gros. Naruto garda le silence durant tout le dîner, sauf exception, pour donner à la serveuse la liberté de partir, qui restait planter devant la table, attendant quelque chose.

« Oui ? Vous voulez quelque chose ? » Avait-il demandé, avec un ton cassant.

« Euh...c'est-...

« Non, bien ? Vous pouvez disposer, nous n'avons plus besoin de vos si _généreux_ services» Fit Naruto, avec un sourire froid. Et Sasuke sentit son bas-ventre réagir violemment, bordel, pourquoi le ton cassant de son amant l'excitait autant ? Et surtout, depuis quand Naruto pouvait être sarcastique ?

Ah bien sûr, il vivait avec lui. Et c'est ce que Sasuke disait souvent aux femmes qui se trouvaient charmées par le physique exotique de son petit ami.

« Tu gardes le soldat au repos, bâtard. » Prévint Naruto, en voyant Sasuke se dandinait légèrement sur son siège, apparemment dérangé par quelque chose. Alors que Sasuke allait plaider sa cause, en bon avocat qu'il était, le blond reprit :

« Dis tu la trouves pas bizarre la bouffe ? »

Naruto se mit à trifouiller dans son assiette à l'aide de sa fourchette à la recherche de quelque chose d'anormal.

« J'te jure, ça a un goût bizarre ! »

Sasuke voulut hocher la tête de consentement, lui aussi trouvait que la viande n'avait pas le même goût que d'habitude, mais il mit ça sur son scepticisme. La gentillesse ne voulait pas qu'on dise, que même un chien famélique préférait se bouffer, que manger ce crottin de cheval, qui était tout sauf du cheval.

« Mais non, Naruto, ça a un goût plus spécial aujourd'hui, c'est tout, mange ça va refroidir. » Sourit-il, l'air confiant. Le blond lui donna un regard soupçonneux, mais ayant confiance en ses paroles, termina son assiette.

Le sourire de Naruto était revenu au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, apparemment l'amabilité de Sasuke l'avait touché, et le brun se dit que le soldat pourrait finalement être au garde-à-vous ce soir. Soudain, le sourcil de Sasuke trembla légèrement alors que la voix pernicieuse de _monsieur-le-thérapeute-glauque_, souffla dans sa tête :

_Monsieur...la luxure, n'est pas considérée comme de l'affection._

_Vous faites des dons, des compliments à la personne sans rien attendre en retour, en n'ayant aucune intention derrière, c'est désintéressé._

Ah non, pourquoi ce malade venait le déranger à chaque fois qu'il atteignait ses objectifs ? Sasuke se jurait que si à cause de sa putain de leçon de moral, il ne pourrait pas s'envoyer en l'air, alors là, il le traduirait en justice ! Sa frustration était plus qu'inhumaine merde ! C'était de la torture ! Un mois sans sexe, c'était condamnable, non ?

Mais la voix de la raison au fond de lui, lui souffla d'un ton aimable :

_Alors finalement, ce thérapeute avait raison, tu es incapable d'être gentil sans rien attendre en retour ?_

Pourquoi la conscience existait, hein ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? Se demanda-t-il, en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Alors Sasuke prit la plus grosse décision de sa vie, -après ne dîtes pas qu'il n'aimait pas Naruto-, il ne coucherait pas avec son amant ce soir, rendant ainsi sa gentillesse complètement désintéressée...quel sacrifice faisait-il là !

Quand ils eurent fini de dîner, qu'ils furent prêt à repartir, et que Naruto prit sa main moite dans la sienne, Sasuke maudit une nouvelle fois ce thérapeute, et surtout sa résolution. Vu le léger renflement dans le pantalon du blond, leur problème aurait pu être réglé ce soir, mais non hein ! Forcément, il fallait que cette résolution soit durable, et s'il le faisait ce soir, ça irait quoi ? Deux jours ou trois, avant que leur problème n'empire.

Arrivés à la sortie, la serveuse lui fit signe en accourant jusqu'à lui, ignorant son amant qui se frottait suffisamment contre lui, pour que même une bonne sœur comprenne ses intentions. Mais pas elle, apparemment.

« Tenez ! » S'exclama-t-elle, avec un sourire en lui tendant un petit bout de papier plié en deux. « Mon numéro de téléphone, appelez moi pour ces heures supplémentaires. » Finit-elle avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

La réaction normale de Sasuke aurait été de prendre le papier avec un sourire hautain, de lui lancer un regard charmeur avant...d'écraser longuement le papier sous sa chaussure devant ses yeux. Cependant, on attribuait à cet acte le nom de méchanceté, voire cruauté, et on le définissait de sans cœur. Alors, l'inverse, ce serait d'accepter le papier avec un sourire, non ? On qualifierait alors l'acte _d'aimable_.

Sasuke hocha la tête, oui, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Je vous remercie. » Sourit-il en prenant le papier avant de le ranger dans la poche de sa veste. Soudain, la poigne qui serrait sa main se raffermit et il entendit un léger craquement...ses os ? Sasuke regarda Naruto avec un air interrogatif, pour voir que le blond ne semblait plus du tout dans l'humeur.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait _amour_ ? » Tenta-t-il, avec un sourire.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent légèrement, sa bouche s'ouvrit, estomaqué, ne croyant pas que son amant pouvait être aussi hypocrite. Il acceptait un numéro de téléphone d'une putain puis, il osait lui sourire et l'appeler _amour_ ? _Sas_...Seigneur ! Combien de fois avait-il pu le tromper et revenir avec un sourire ?

Alors c'était pour ça, le sourire de la semaine dernière ! Dire qu'il trouvait ses sautes d'humeur étranges.

Ses poings se serrèrent, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume, et sous le coup de la colère, cogna une énième fois le nez de Sasuke.

« BÂTARD ! T'ES QU'UN BÂTARD ! »

Cette fois, son nez saigna bel et bien...

Et même sous la douleur, la colère, et la consternation, Sasuke se demanda combien allait lui coûter cette thérapie, qui lui avait coûté sa voiture, et sûrement une chirurgie pour remettre en place son nez.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà ! J'espère avoir vos avis, toujours très intéressant de savoir comment vous trouvez l'idée, le scénario de cette nouvelle fic :)**

**La suite la semaine prochaine si ça vous plait !**

**Reviews ? **

**Chèrement vôtre,**

**Sirpics**

**PS : Avant de me dire que Naruto est un crétin complet, attendez le chapitre 2, si après celui-là, vous trouvez qu'il est ahem...illettré ? Alors, je m'inclinerai.  
**


	2. Echanger nos boulots ?  Peur !

**Disclaimer** : Je veux Saï ! S'il me donne pas Itachi-sama, Saï sera pas une grosse perte quand même !

**Note** : Avant tout thanks pour toutes les reviews :) Elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Déjà, juste pour prouver que cette fic va quelque part, elle comptera 7 chapitres, qui sont tous déjà prévus. Ensuite, si vous voulez de la grande romance, vous êtes mal tombés là, mais j'ai tenté d'insuffler une once de romance sans faire OOC. Et enfin, j'espère vous prouver dans ce chapitre que Naruto n'est pas le plus gros abruti que la terre ait porté ! Pour Tueur à Gages, désolée, mais je publie cette semaine promis, j'ai été pris de vitesse sorry !

**Note 2** : Désolée, bêta en vacance je crois, j'ai dû corriger comme j'ai pu mais la flemme de me relire une troisième fois ! Et notez que c'est l'un des plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit à ce jour xD

**Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil,**

Sur ce bonne lecture !

**NEW NOTE : Valou**, en pensant que t'as pas lu mon profil (je sais personne lit) ton adresse e-mail n'est pas passée ! Et vu que ta demande m'intéresse vraiment, je te donne mon e-mail (supprime les espaces bien sûr) :

p r i s s p i c s o u l i v e. fr (je demanderai à tout autre de ne pas entrer mon adresse à des fins scrupuleuses xd nan c'est pas une blague, j'ai déjà eu deux stalkers comme ça...)

* * *

**Jour 2 : Échanger nos boulots ? ...Peur !**

Saï songeait à rajouter une prime de risque à la facture à la fin de la semaine, alors qu'il observait avec intérêt le nez gonflé, et le coquard à l'œil gauche qu'arborait Sasuke Uchiwa, il espérait que son air amusé ne transparaisse pas trop sur ses traits habituellement neutres. Celui-ci le fusilla du regard, et s'il avait eu une mitraillette à la place des yeux, il serait mort un nombre incalculable de fois.

Naruto Uzumaki, quant à lui, semblait excessivement pâle pour quelqu'un ayant un teint comme le sien, alors que ses bras entourés son ventre.

" - Vous allez bien, monsieur Uzumaki ? Demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt, l'expression crispé de Naruto se tendit davantage, alors qu'il se tourna vers son petit ami, ses yeux bleus luisaient de colère, et automatiquement, Sasuke recula quelque peu sa chaise. Saï reprit son fidèle calepin, et nota :

- Je vois, lâche.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel, avec un air blasé, oubliant un instant la menace sur sa droite.

- Non, justement, je ne vais pas bien, je souffre peut-être d'une intoxication alimentaire.

Le blond lança un regard pointu à Sasuke, et Saï put lire facilement les non-dits : _c'est sa faute ! Il a voulu me tuer !_

- Naruto, pour la énième fois, je _m'excuse_. Non je ne voulais pas te tuer ! Siffla-t-il, avec un air douloureux, Saï se demanda s'il souffrait plus de sa blessure ou de présenter ses excuses.

- Menteur ! Je t'ai bien dis que la bouffe avait un goût pas net et toi ? _Mais non, mais non, c'est rien, mange, ça va être froid _! Fit-il en imitait, l'air hautain de Sasuke et sa voix légèrement appuyée.

- Hé ! Je n'ai pas un ton de snobinard ! Grogna-t-il, en croisant les bras. J'ai juste suivi le conseil de notre professionnel que voilà.

- Merci, vous me faîtes trop d'honneur. Mais je n'ai pas la prétention de donner des conseils à un meurtrier, rétorqua Saï d'une voix plate, en griffonnant à nouveau sur son bloc note.

- Pardon ? S'écria Sasuke, incrédule.

- Je croyais que vous étiez juste violent, agressif-

_( Sasuke lui lança un regard hébété pour le coup, qui s'est qu'avait l'air de sortir d'un combat de catch là ?)_

-monsieur Uchiwa, pas que vous tentiez de porter atteinte à la vie de votre conjoint, continua Saï de sa voix monotone, comme s'il parlait de la météo, puis il releva la tête de son bloc note pour demander à Naruto : donc, si je comprends bien, il vous a empoisonné ?

Naruto hocha la tête, l'air très grave tout d'un coup.

- Vous auriez dû voir à quel point il était pressé que je mange la nourriture qu'on nous apportait, et puis la serveuse, son amabilité était dégueulasse ! On croyait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années ! Il a même pris son numéro de téléphone ! Aaaaaaaaaaah ! S'écria Naruto, soudainement en sautant de sa chaise, alors que son bras tendu pointait Sasuke d'un doigt accusateur. Les yeux écarquillés par le choc, il souffla :

- Je comprends tout maintenant ! C'était ta complice pour me tuer ! Tu l'as payé combien ?

Sasuke ne put qu'écarquiller un œil -celui qui n'était pas maintenu fermé à cause de l'hématome- et ça lui donnait un aspect plus qu'étrange, que le blond prit comme un air coupable.

- Vraiment, c'est vil monsieur Uchiwa, comment voulez-vous sauver votre couple ? Reprit Saï en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, l'air déçu. Alors que Naruto allait sûrement l'accuser maintenant d'avoir provoqué la guerre du Vietnam et peut-être la famine en Afrique, le thérapeute continua avec sa même voix monotone :

- Vous êtes toujours aussi bon acteur, monsieur Uzumaki, êtes vous allé voir le producteur que je vous ai conseillé ?

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'illuminèrent, et sa joie si visible cachèrent pratiquement la pâleur maladive de son teint.

- Vous croyez que j'ai une chance ?

Saï hocha la tête tandis que Naruto passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant de remettre sa tignasse en ordre.

- Voyez vous, monsieur Uchiwa, ça c'était un _mensonge_. Et vous en voyez le résultat, expliqua Saï, d'une voix traînante, comme s'il lui apprenait quelque chose de particulièrement complexe.

Il pointa du doigt un Naruto au sourire radieux qui admirait son visage sous tous les angles de vu dans la plaque dorée de Saï.

- Avec une telle humeur, vous l'aurez sauté dans la seconde et vous en aurez eu pour votre argent.

Sasuke mit son visage dans ses mains, serrant du bout des doigts quelques mèches qui tombaient devant son visage, frustré au possible. Comment cet homme pouvait-il embobiner son petit ami aussi facilement, c'était le sourire ? Impossible, si on lui souriait de cette manière, lui prendrait ses jambes à son cou, ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses traits tirés, comme si l'inclinaison de ses lèvres n'étaient pas naturelles, et ses yeux fermés dans un air bienveillant le rendait bien plus inquiétante encore. On pouvait vérifier l'authenticité des sentiments grâce aux yeux... la fenêtre de l'âme. C'est souvent ce qu'avait pensé Sasuke, c'était une vérité qu'il avait apprise en rencontrant Naruto.

- Mais j'allais le sauter ! Renchérit-il, en fusillant une nouvelle fois des yeux sa cib... le thérapeute glauque. J'allais réussir, mais je l'ai pas fait !

Saï releva immédiatement la tête de son calepin, les yeux grands ouverts pour une fois, et là Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le choc qui se dessinait sur son visage.

- Excusez mon langage grossier et quelque peu trivial, mais : êtes-vous-con ? Demanda-t-il encore plus lentement, comme s'il parlait à un homme d'une lenteur d'esprit exceptionnelle qui toucherait d'un handicape.

- Pardon ? C'est votre faute ! Grogna Sasuke, en lançant un regard à Naruto, pour voir que cette fois, il avait arrêté de s'admirer dans le reflet de la plaque, et le regardait bien cette fois, apparemment curieux de la réponse.

- Vous ne vous imaginez pas... gémit le blond, en serrant la plaque dorée dans sa main qui habitait son reflet, seul confort pour l'instant. Mon amour propre en a pris un coup, pour une fois que c'est moi qui prend l'initiative, tu auras plus jamais cette chance bâtard !

Sasuke lança un regard encore plus furieux au thérapeute, il n'allait quand même pas lui péter sa vie sexuelle jusqu'à sa mort ? Saï lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

- Je ne pense pas avoir la prétention d'avoir su calmer une libido aussi active que la votre, j'en suis certain.

- Traitez moi de bête, pendant que vous y êtes !

Saï eut un regard qui en disait long, Naruto le regarda puis alternativement ses yeux dérivèrent vers son amant. Enfin, il hocha la tête positivement.

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'il pense, bâtard.

Sasuke eut aussi un regard qui en disait long, et avec un rictus dédaigneux, il répondit au blond :

- Non, tu crois ?

- Oui, je crois sinon, je ne te l'aurais pas dit, répondit Naruto, naïvement. Saï plissa des yeux, ne croyant pas que monsieur Uzumaki puisse être aussi bête, parce que le reconnaître, ce serait reconnaître qu'il éprouverait alors de la compassion pour un bâtard arrogant comme monsieur Uchiwa. Alors, derrière ces innocents yeux bleus, il chercha une lueur d'intelligence.

Naruto eut soudain un sourire de connivence avec _monsieur-le-thérapeute-glauque_, et Saï soupira, soudainement soulagé.

- Ouf ! Il se moque royalement de vos vannes stupides _Seigneur_, merci mon Dieu, merci monsieur Uzumaki.

- NARUTO ! Hurla le brun en se tournant vers lui. Tu le fais exprès pour me faire chier ?

- Mais non... enfin si, c'est pour la gentillesse dégoutante que tu as montré à cette serveuse, ainsi que les compliments si peu subtils et si hypocrites que j'en mourrais.

Pour le coup, Sasuke et Saï eurent un long regard commun, pratiquement sur le cul.

- Parce que tu le savais ?

Saï secoua la tête, accablée, en grommelant :

- Et piètre menteur en plus, jamais le prendre pour me défendre, même pas pour un divorce.

Naruto ignora le commentaire de Saï, et haussa simplement des épaules, en passant distraitement sur les lettres dorées de la plaque du bout de son doigt.

- Bien sûr, t'as jamais pu me mentir, et le fait que tu aies accepté le numéro de la serveuse était trop gros, surtout pour toi.

- Qu'avais-je dis... personne ne m'écoute, marmonna Saï en se remettant à griffonner sur son calepin.

Sasuke eut la décence de rougir un instant, avant de tapoter de son doigt le bout de son nez sacrément amoché.

- C'était pourquoi ça alors ?

- Le mensonge, répondit le blond, pas plus coupable que ça, le jour où il se sentirait coupable d'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres à un bâtard pareil n'était pas arrivé et n'arriverait sûrement jamais.

Sasuke pourrait se sentir en colère parce que Naruto avait eu une vengeance si drastique et physique, ou encore parce que pour une fois qu'il faisait des efforts, ça se retournait contre lui. Mais la veine sur son front palpita dangereusement pour une autre raison...

- J'AI DÉPENSÉ 700 DOLLARS POUR ÇA ? POUR RENDRE LA SITUATION ENCORE PIRE ? Explosa-t-il, littéralement de rage, son teint d'habitude si pâle passa par toutes les couleurs les plus chaudes, et aucune n'avait une teinte assez foncée pour exprimer le manque qu'il ressentait... le manque dans son porte-monnaie.

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration, tentant de retrouver un teint de peau naturel, et surtout une veine qui ne faisait plus un truc bizarre, d'après le regard intéressé de Naruto sur son front. Puis, avec un sourire froid qui imita parfaitement bien celui de Saï, il fit de sa même voix monotone, mais qui dénotait malgré tout,d'un timbre quelque peu amer :

_- Un couple ne résiste pas s'il n'y pas quelques petits mensonges dans la relation_. Mon cul ! Vous avez vu ce qui m'est arrivé à cause de vos pseudo conseil à la con ! Dit-il en pointant son nez du bout du doigt.

Saï releva la tête une seconde, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil en prenant un nouvel aspect de Sasuke, et nota :

- Je vois... narcissique, le _Seigneur_ ne supporte pas d'être défiguré... Hum. Il marmonna quelque chose d'à peine intelligible, mais que Sasuke parvint tout de même à comprendre : Les stéréotypes sur les gays sont-ils fondés ? Est-ce sa part de féminité qui apparaît à travers ce côté narcissique ?

- JE SUIS NE PAS UN TRAVELO BORDEL ! Hurla l'Uchiwa, en se tirant une mèche de cheveux durement, au bord de la syncope. Alors qu'il allait ajouter autre chose, Saï le regarda droit dans les yeux, ignorant le commentaire et dit d'une voix calme :

- Au fait, vous ferez un très mauvais acteur, je ne parle pas du tout comme ça.

Naruto bomba le torse fièrement en lançant un regard narquois à son petit ami, heureux que le brun n'avait pas un talent que lui avait !

- En fait, bâtard, avoue que le matin t'es franchement maniéré et soigné. Vous devriez voir combien de temps il se pomponne dans la salle de bain !

Saï se pencha sur son bureau, les mains sous son menton, et cette fois un sourire bien plus amical étira ses lèvres, heureux que quelqu'un approuve sa théorie.

- Ah ? Fit-il intéressé.

Avant que Naruto ne développe, Sasuke lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia. Le blond eut un hoquet de douleur et de surprise, puis ignorant la douleur, il fusilla du regard son amant.

- Pas de relations masochiste dans mon bureau, _Seigneur_, vous êtes vraiment une bête, s'insurgea Saï, les mains toujours croisées sous son menton, l'air ennuyé. Le brun qui devint de plus en plus rouge, en tentant de contenir son calme en face de _monsieur-le-thérapeute-glauque,_ grogna à l'avis de Naruto :

- Ce n'est pas parce que moi j'ai une hygiène respectable,que j'ai forcément le désir de devenir une femme, ça n'a aucun rapport, dit-il en balayant la main d'un geste dédaigneux, c'était vraiment honteux que trois heures de thérapie, et sept cent dollars partaient dans des remarques aussi triviales.

- Tu sous-entends que je suis sale ? Grogna Naruto en se levant, faisant claquer la plaque dorée sur le bureau du thérapeute.

Un air soudain paniqué peignit les traits d'habitude si simples du thérapeute, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, agrandissant ses deux pupilles d'un noir d'encre, sa bouche d'habitude pincée dans un sourire sans dent s'ouvrit avec une violence rare, laissant bien le loisir à ses clients de voir le fond de sa gorge. Ainsi, il ressembla à une créature étrangement glauque, ou à un fou névrosé...

- PAS LA PLAQUE ! Hurla-t-il en la tirant des mains du blond. Naruto eut un nouveau gémissement de douleur, quand Saï tira si violemment la plaque de ses mains que son bras se tendit avant de se détendre si rapidement qu'un étrange claquement résonna dans la salle.

- C'était mes os... Jugea bon de signaler Naruto au regard interrogatif de Sasuke. Le brun eut une mine dégoutée en regardant Saï, prêt à le tuer pour oser lever la main sur son petit ami, que lui avait ce droit.

- Espèce de-

- Oh, mais taisez vous vous, et allez donc rompre de toute façon votre couple est impossible, grogna Saï, d'une humeur soudainement massacrante. Naruto et Sasuke sursautèrent, surpris par la brusquerie si peu commune de ce thérapeute, c'était vraiment un thérapeute glauque.

- Hé ! Notre couple n'est pas si désespéré que ça !

Le thérapeute tourna sa plaque dorée dans tous les sens, l'observant sous tous les angles. Puis, reprenant sa fidèle loupe de son tiroir, rechercha la moindre rayure dans le métal si précieux, tout en répondant distraitement :

- Le _Seigneur_ à côté de vous ne peut aimer que lui-même et son porte-monnaie en cuir-

- Comment vous savez qu'il est en cuir ? Demanda Sasuke, méfiant, et ce type n'était pas de la Gestapo ? Saï l'ignora trop occupé par sa plaque et par la préoccupation de savoir si son reflet était toujours aussi parfait.

- S'il se regarde dans la glace, c'est pour mieux chanter des louanges à son propre reflet, et vous, vous cachez vos plaintes derrière une stupidité trop grosse pour être vraie, de plus, vous n'êtes pas capable de comprendre que votre couple est si mal assorti qu'il en devient un blasphème à l'amour ! Et que... ah oui... je m'en tape complètement de vos problèmes ! Grogna-t-il d'un ton encore plus brusque en remarquant avec horreur une minuscule rayure sur la lettre S de son prénom.

Sasuke blêmit davantage, sachant que lorsqu'on est en colère, là nos réelles pensées se révélaient, et si même un thérapeute qui étudiait chaque jour des couples, doutait de leur couple... Seigneur ! -non pas lui- Lentement, il tourna la tête vers Naruto qui semblait sur le point de pleurer, puis, tout à coup, les lèvres de Saï s'étirèrent en un si grand sourire qu'il fendait pratiquement son visage en deux.

- Ahaha ! Amen Seigneur ! -non pas vous- Ajouta Saï en regardant Sasuke, alors que son teint reprenait cette même couleur blanche, légèrement moins maladive. Ce n'était pas une rayure, juste un poil blanc, expliqua-t-il en soufflant, soulagé.

Sasuke et Naruto échangèrent un long regard apeuré : un fou qui s'était échappé d'un asile ? _Monsieur-le-thérapeute-glauque_ sortit de la poche de sa veste un mouchoir soigneusement plié et entreprit d'éliminer les légères traces de doigt qu'avait laissé son client. Puis, il reposa sa plaque à l'endroit stratégique de son bureau, là où le soleil tapait le plus fort pour que le dorée de la plaque n'éclate que plus.

- Bon... souffla-t-il, en les observant à nouveau de ses yeux noirs, très calme, et avec sa même voix monotone, comme s'il ne venait pas juste d'exploser, d'insulter ses clients et dire que c'était des cas désespérés : Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, votre couple est aussi dur qu'un roc, ne vous inquiétez pas, les doutes sont normaux dans un couple, et vous deux, êtes très bien assortis ! Vous vous ressemblez.

Sasuke ouvrit grand la bouche, mais ne trouva pas ses mots pour exprimer tout ce qu'il pensait en cet instant, alors il la referma, soupirant, en murmurant simplement :

- Vous êtes bipolaire ?

Naruto à ses côtés tressaillit devant un côté si versatile, et s'adressa d'un ton légèrement apeuré :

- Tout ça pour une plaque ?

Aussitôt, le regard noir se concentra sur lui, et son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Les lèvres pincées et d'un ton meurtrier, il fit d'une voix si glaciale, que le blond tremblota encore plus et cacha sa tête dans ses genoux pour ne pas le voir.

- Je vous ferai dire monsieur avec une déficience à l'hémisphère droit, que cette plaque est la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu thérapeute.

Sasuke grommela à nouveau :

- Complètement tordu...

Naruto releva la tête de ses genoux, trop perplexe pour se taire, et regarda à nouveau la pièce du coin de l'œil. Une bibliothèque pleine de livre avec des titres trop compliqués pour qu'il puisse même les prononcer, un cadre doré qui contenait son doctorat, c'était bien le bureau d'un thérapeute même s'il n'y avait pas de divan !

- Je comprends pas, vous avez fait des années d'études pour une plaque ?

Les yeux de Saï semblèrent être encore plus vide, alors que ses traits se tirèrent dans une colère à peine retenue, ce qui formait un étrange contraste avec le manque d'émotion dans son regard, signalant ainsi qu'il avait peu l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments. Naruto recula légèrement sa chaise, et avec une grimace attendit l'explosion.

- Je vous demande moi, c'est quoi votre fétichisme ? Non. Pourquoi ? Je m'en moque. En outre, vous êtes encore plus tordu que moi en étant assistant maternel, -même pas maître- pourquoi hein ? Parce que vous aimez les enfants ? Railla Saï, en reniflant de dégoût, choqué à l'idée même qu'on puisse aimer une bande de marmots.

Sasuke secoua la tête, marmonnant :

- Encore plus tordu...

Tandis que Naruto hocha vivement de la tête, l'approuvant, ce thérapeute glauque était encore plus sarcastique que Sasuke quand il était en colère.

- Je vois, dit Saï en reprenant son calepin. Donc, le _Seigneur _parle tout seul pour la troisième fois maintenant... entend-il des voix ? Santé mentale inquiétante.

Sasuke n'avait même plus la force d'apparaître blasé et ignora sa remarque :

- Pouvons nous revenir à notre couple qui semble si désespéré pour vous ? Je ne dépense pas sept cent dollars pour le plaisir de voir vos beaux yeux, dit-il tandis que ses lèvres s'incurvèrent dans un rictus.

Le thérapeute cligna des yeux en répondant naïvement.

- Arrêtez vous allez me faire rougir, mais je vous en prie, ne dîtes pas ça devant votre conjoint, il pourrait se faire des idées.

L'Uchiwa roula des yeux, en balayant ses paroles d'un geste de main.

- Je me fiche de vos sarcasmes, articula Sasuke, très clairement, en laissant un léger moment de silence entre chaque mots.

- Et moi, je ne suis pas là pour admirer votre magnifique élocution, fit Saï d'une voix monotone, en recommençant ses gribouillages. Mais vous avez raison, dit-il en prenant un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer, et Sasuke ne put qu'approuver sa consternation, mais il se dit que le thérapeute était bien trop occupé par ses notes pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait.

- Je voulais que vous compreniez de vous-mêmes l'un de vos nombreux problèmes. Mais vous en êtes apparemment incapable. Pour moi, il est évident que vous ne passez pas assez de temps ensemble et ainsi que vous ne vous comprenez pas. Pour prouver mon point, -monsieur Uchiwa, ne faites pas cette grimace, je ne vous sodomise toujours pas avec une pelle en combustion- vous auriez compris que monsieur Uzumaki se foutait de votre si talentueux essais quant à la gentillesse, et surtout vous aurez compris ce qu'il attendait de vous. Quant à vous, monsieur Uzumaki, vous accusez votre conjoint de toutes les tares du monde-

- Vous êtes bien placé ! S'insurgea Sasuke, incrédule devant tant de mauvaise foi.

- et ne cessez de le traiter de bâtard, sans voir que sous cette carapace de gros bâtard égoïste avec l'égo d'un Dieu il y a des choses à voir... très profondément ancré, ajouta Saï en ignorant la remarque de son client.

Naruto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en maugréant d'un air renfrogné :

- Je ne le traite pas tout le temps de bâtard !

Pour une fois, _monsieur-le-thérapeute-glauque_ et _l'homme au complexe de Dieu_ eurent un regard de connivence. Sur deux points, ils se mettaient d'accord, à leur plus grande douleur :

1) Sur tout ce que Saï avait dit, Naruto n'avait retenu que ça... Dieu ce qu'il était dense...

2) Il était sourd quant à ses propres paroles

Alors que Sasuke allait lui claquer la tête contre le bureau pour se foutre encore une fois de lui, Saï leva la main pour signaler qu'il s'en occupait.

- Rappelez moi la dernière fois que vous l'avez appelé par son prénom.

- Bâtard, c'est un synonyme ! S'exclama Naruto, d'une voix forte.

Saï secoua la tête.

- J'admets que le _Seigneur _à votre droite à de nombreux synonymes plus grossiers et appropriés les uns que les autres, mais je parle du nom qui figure sur des documents officiels. Il prit la feuille de ses rendez-vous sur son bureau et montra le nom qui y figurait, en lui lisant _« Sasuke Uchiwa »._ Pour le coup, ce fut autour de Naruto d'avoir une mine blasée.

- Vous croyez que je découvre le nom de mon copain là ?

Saï cligna des yeux, faussement incrédule, et demanda dans un souffle :

- Pourquoi, ce n'est pas le cas ?

Naruto serra les dents, c'était nettement moins drôle quand l'homme ne se foutait pas de Sasuke, mais de lui, il lança un regard vers son amant, qui étrangement, le regarda avec compassion.

- Tu vois ce que j'endure moi ?

Le blond hocha de la tête lentement, grommelant :

- Pardon, bât-

- Hum, hum... toussota Saï.

- Voyons ! S'exclama Naruto, en se tournant à nouveau vers Sasuke, dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide. Je ne suis pas toujours grossier avec lui ! J'ai dû bien l'appeler une fois par son prénom !

Sasuke secoua la tête, négativement, pas plus blessé que ça. Franchement, au vu de la réaction de son amant hier quand il l'avait appelé par son prénom dans la voiture, ça lui ferait sûrement la même chose si Naruto échangeait son afectueux bâtard par autre chose. C'était comme ça, ils étaient rudes dans leur amour, mais ça leur convenait parfaitement, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le thérapeute cherchait à changer ça.

Oui, il était un bâtard, et oui, il l'assumait, comme Naruto l'acceptait et ne devait pas l'aimer autrement. Sérieusement, s'il se mettait à lui chanter des sérénades la nuit, le blond ferait une sûrement une rupture d'anévrisme.

Saï reposa sa liste de rendez-vous, et s'appliqua à nouveau à griffonner sur son calepin, en prenant note un instant du visage de son client.

- Lors de votre première rencontre ?" Proposa le thérapeute, prenant finalement pitié de Naruto qui devait sûrement chercher en vain.

Le couple échangea un regard en grimaçant.

* * *

_Naruto tournait autour de Sakura, avec une joie qui la fatiguait légèrement, rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux, sa camarade de classe, et amour secret depuis la maternelle, avait enfin accepté d'aller au cinéma avec lui. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, c'est sifflotant, la tête dans les nuages, qu'il alla à son casier._

_Rien ? Vraiment rien ? Naruto aurait dû se souvenir que dire ça, ça porte la poisse. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et subitement, il fut tirer violemment en arrière._

_« - Pousse-toi crétin, t'es devant mon casier là !_

_Le blond se tourna brutalement, pour voir à qui accepter la voix de snob pompeux, et il fut choqué de voir là, le nouvel élève de la classe... dire qu'il l'avait pris pour un grand timide !_

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder avec des yeux de carpe ? T'as l'air encore plus demeuré si c'est possible, ricana Sasuke, en prenant ses livres. Et là première appellation de Naruto fut :_

_- Sale bâtard ! »_

* * *

Ils secouèrent la tête, désapprouvant. Saï prit note de leur réaction et proposa :

« - Lors des relations sexuelles ?

Naruto rougit légèrement, puis toussota pour cacher sa gêne.

- Ah, il en dit des trucs pendant les rapports, mais c'est pas très fleuri, ricana le brun, s'amusant du visage rouge de son amant, il n'admettrait jamais qu'il trouvait Naruto diablement mignon quand il était gêné, et surtout agréable... parce qu'il se la fermait !

- Je vois, oublions ça... Répondit Saï. N'empêche que vous ne passez pas suffisamment de temps ensemble pour développer une certaine tendresse, un respect, et une compréhension mutuelle de l'autre qui ne découlerait pas que du corps.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'on passe du temps ensemble ? S'insurgea Naruto, en lançant un regard noir au brun. Il est toute la journée à son bureau, le soir quand il ramène son travail, il est encore au bureau ! Le matin, quand il se pomponne pour être présentable ! Il est au bureau !

Saï sut au soudain tic qui avait pris Sasuke à la mâchoire, que là, il avait touché un sujet sensible dans la vie du couple. Sasuke croisa les bras, dans un geste inconsciemment de repli, puis dit d'une voix tout sauf calme :

- Pardon ? Tu crois peut-être que ça me fait plaisir de travailler toute la journée ?

- OUI ! Hurla Naruto en oubliant qu'ils avaient de la compagnie. Tu vis pour ce boulot et pas pour moi !

Sa colère disparut un instant, juste le temps de hausser un sourcil pour dire :

- Tu voudrais que je vive pour toi ?

Le blond eut une légère grimace en passant un doigt sous son menton. Est-ce qu'il voudrait que Sasuke vive pour lui ? La réponse paraissait simple à première vue : oui ? Bah non ! Sasuke était comme lui, même s'ils ne se l'avoueraient jamais, ils étaient tous les deux bien trop indépendant, pour vivre pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour eux-mêmes, et c'est ainsi qu'il l'aimait, égoïste, sarcastique, avec une confiance démesurée en lui. S'il vivait pour lui, c'était certain que Sasuke ne serait plus le même homme, en outre, il se souvient quand Sasuke a dû prendre deux semaines de congés maladie, son amant n'avait que lui pour le distraire, contrairement à Naruto, et apparemment, le brun ne savait pas que Naruto voyait beaucoup ses amis pendant qu'il travaillait, plus qu'il ne fallait selon lui. Sasuke, pendant ces deux semaines, s'était montré si exécrable avec ses amis, et si possessif et jaloux avec lui, qu'il les avait fait fuir, détruisant de peu sa vie sociale.

Il secoua la tête.

- Non, tu as raison, j'aurais plus aucun ami si tu vivais pour moi.

Saï ouvrit la bouche un instant, tellement choqué qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler son expression faciale, mais la referma rapidement en prenant en note son aspect dans le reflet de la plaque. Qu'est-ce que Sakura lui avait refilé comme couple ? Ils étaient vraiment pas normaux ces deux là !

- Disputez-vous à nouveau, je vous prie, fit Saï en les commandant d'un geste de main, là au moins, il saurait quoi faire. Sasuke hocha la tête, se rappelant sa colère, et surtout que là, il n'avait pas le dernier mot avec Naruto :

- De plus, mon _amour_, c'est qui qui gère les finances ? Et surtout qui permet d'avoir des finances à gérer ? Ricana Sasuke, avec un rictus mauvais. Naruto eut le même sourire, et Saï se demandait si maintenant le brun savait qu'il allait se foutre de sa gueule.

- Le comptable ?

Sasuke secoua la tête, amusé.

- Cherche encore.

- Le banquier ?

- Non

- Le système capitaliste ?

- Non

- La bourse de New York ?

- Non, grogna Sasuke qui commençait à être nettement moins amusé, en comprenant quel plaisir prenait Naruto à jouer l'idiot obtus qui faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre le sarcasme, juste pour le faire chier.

- Celle de Chi-

- Bon, je vous arrête, l'interrompit Saï en sortant son sifflet. Sinon monsieur Uzumaki va remonter jusqu'à la conférence de 1944. Je vais dire bien clairement ce que monsieur Uchiwa vous reproche, comme ça, vous arrêtez d'être un arrogant petit personnage monsieur Uchiwa, et vous monsieur Uzumaki de le narguer comme vous le faîtes, c'est à me rendre fou.

- Rendre ? Vous ne l'êtes pas déjà ? Grommela Sasuke. Saï lui demanda d'arrêter de parler tout seul avant de dire :

- D'après monsieur Uchiwa, c'est lui qui ramène le beurre et l'argent du beurre à la maison. Donc, il sous-entend que votre emploi n'est qu'un loisir qui ne vous permettrait même pas d'acheter les œufs du beurre.

- Vous êtes obligé de tout grossir ? Demanda Sasuke, l'air renfrogné. Je ne l'ai pas dit aussi sèchement, Naruto.

- Alors comme ça d'après toi, mon boulot est facile ? L'interrogea-t-il, les mains sur les hanches, avec un air assez irrité. Sasuke secoua la tête :

- Fais pas comme si c'était nouveau, et arrête ton jeu d'acteur, j'te le dis tous les jours que tu glandes rien de la journée.

- C'est vrai, il me le dit bien tous les jours, confirma Naruto au thérapeute qui les regardait _légèrement _perdu, leur conversation était tout sauf banale et traditionnelle. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas se tromper comme tous les couples normaux ?

- Mais les mains sur les hanches, c'était juste pour le style, expliqua Naruto ensuite à son amant, qui roula des yeux.

- Coupe là le jeu d'acteur.

Saï se mit à griffonner à nouveau, ça lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que ces deux demeurés, et de garder le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait : saine !

- Vous manquez profondément de respect l'un envers l'autre, je crois bien vous sous-évalué l'autre, ça a commencé par vos métiers respectifs puis ça va finir par vos personnes mêmes. Le principal problème dans votre couple est le manque de respect, cela est évident. Peut-être devriez vous échanger vos rôles pour mieux comprendre l'autre ?

- Échanger nos rôles ? Vous voulez que je me teigne les cheveux en noir, que je vide le stock de gel à cheveux de la planète, que mes chevilles enflent au point de ne plus pouvoir me porter et que je prenne une voix de snob ? Demanda Naruto avec un air dégoûté.

- Et moi alors ? Je dois me faire trois heures d'UV par jour, parler façon Tarzan, méconnaître l'invention de la brosse à cheveux, et me décérébrer la tête ? Renchérit Sasuke, un regard narquois vers le blond, outré, l'air de dire : _« tu l'as cherché, chéri »_

Et le sifflet résonna brusquement dans la pièce. Naruto et Sasuke hoquetèrent de surprise, et de douleur... c'était quoi ce sifflet ? C'était combien de décibels à nouveau le seuil de la douleur ?

- CQFD, fit Saï en retirant du coton de ses oreilles. Vous ne respectez absolument rien chez l'autre, comment avez vous fait pour vivre tant de temps ensemble ? Et je n'ai pas besoin de connaître votre réponse, monsieur Uchiwa : je sais, le sexe doit être fantastique.

Sasuke secoua la tête, en soupirant. Il regarda un instant Naruto qui semblait lui aussi en pleine réflexion, jugeant sûrement de la véracité des paroles du thérapeute. Ne respectait-il rien chez Naruto ? Non, c'était faux, pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Oui, il y a un tas de choses qu'il respectait chez Naruto : sa franchise, son empathie, sa volonté d'aider les autres, d'être proche d'eux, sa tolérance, son ouverture sur le monde, sa joie de vivre, sa naïveté qui touchait de la stupidité -quand c'était pas pour le faire chier !-. Mais ça, ce n'était pas des choses qu'il lui dirait.

Naruto était assez insupportable sans avoir la grosse tête...

De son côté, le blond concentra son regard sur le mur derrière _monsieur-le-thérapeute-glauque_, pour ne pas regarder Sasuke, s'il savait ce qu'il pensait réellement de lui, alors le brun penserait immédiatement qu'il n'était plus en colère, et ce n'était pas le cas.

Mais de son côté, il ne parlerait pas vraiment de respect, mais d'admiration. Il admirait son intelligence, parfois même son esprit si sarcastique, c'était assez distrayant, et oui, il était aussi tordu que son amant. Il admirait sa facilité à cacher ses émotions, Naruto n'avait jamais du travailler tant sur une personne pour la cerner, Sasuke était tous les jours une nouvelle énigme qui ne le lassait jamais. Il admirait sa confiance en soi démesurée, qu'il appelait parfois grosse tête, pour le faire chier; -ça aussi c'était amusant de voir quelqu'un d'aussi maître de lui qu'un Uchiwa, irrité par des choses vraiment banales-

Puis de l'admiration, sans savoir pourquoi, il passa un instant à l'amour... qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait chez lui ? Sa façon à lui de lui montrer qu'il se préoccupait de Naruto, parfois c'était juste des sourires, des caresses qui ne demandaient rien de plus, des remarques légèrement moins sarcastiques, la plupart du temps, de la jalousie, et parfois, c'était juste des petites attentions, comme la préparation de son déjeuner le matin avant même que le blond ne se lève.

Et autre chose qu'il aimait chez Sasuke, c'est qu'aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître pour un homme aussi froid et cynique que lui, mais il ne supportait pas de voir Naruto pleurer. D'ailleurs, il jouait souvent la comédie avec ses larmes.

Saï tapota sa table du bout de ses ongles pour les sortir de leur torpeur, son sourcil toujours en l'air, étonné que pour une fois, ils réfléchissent sur ses paroles.

- Non, je pensais qu'échanger vos rôles pouvait se traduire par échanger, pour une matinée, vos métiers. Puisque j'ai bien cru comprendre que c'est ça qui faisait votre vie, non ?

Naruto hocha la tête lentement, en s'imaginant en avocat. Fallait mettre la robe et tout ?

- C'est illégal, répondit Sasuke, aussitôt. Naruto est tout sauf un avocat et moi je ne suis pas apte à m'occuper d'une bande de marmots !

- Je refuse qu'il traumatise mes enfants ! S'écria Naruto, pour une fois bien d'accord avec son petit ami. Sasuke approuva, il s'imagina entouré de marmots, déjà des nausées le prenait.

Saï ignora leur remarque, en tapotant son critérium contre son calepin.

- Vous êtes votre propre patron, si je ne me trompe pas, monsieur Uchiwa. En outre, je ne vous conseille pas d'envoyer monsieur Uzumaki à la barre, mais je ne sais pas, de lui confier une matinée de travail dans votre bureau, qu'il voit la fatigue et le stresse que cela doit apporter -si vous faîtes vraiment votre boulot-

- Je trouve que vous êtes vraiment mal placer, signala Sasuke, avec nonchalance, même plus touché par les remarques de Saï. Encore une fois, il regarda le brun, puis retourna sur son calepin, l'air soudainement très inspiré.

- Et moi ? Je ne peux pas le laisser s'occuper d'une bande d'enfant !

- D'après Sakura, la directrice est très proche de vous, non ? Demanda Saï en continuant son travail, toujours très inspiré, et pas plus dérangé par son impolitesse.

- Tsunade mai-

- Je suis sûr qu'elle ne rechignera pas à vous accorder ce petit service.

- Mais j-

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, monsieur Uzumaki, il y a des services de protection de l'enfance.

Sasuke se demandait combien de fois il était possible de secouer la tête, avant d'avoir le vertige. Naruto hocha la tête, pas vraiment rassuré.

- Bien maintenant que cela est réglé, j'attends demain de voir comment se déroulera votre expérience, la séance est terminée.

Sasuke soupira de soulagement en se levant pour mettre sa veste, étirant ses muscles légèrement crispés d'avoir eu à se tendre pendant trois heures. Il capta un instant l'air intrigué de Saï, et haussa un sourcil, signe de son interrogation :

- Et en plus, ça éprouve le besoin de montrer ses muscles, signe d'un doute quant à sa masculinité : vérifié, marmonna le thérapeute, plus pour lui-même que pour Sasuke.

Un rictus inquiet étira le coin des lèvres de l'Uchiwa, alors que ses yeux se baissèrent vers... rien ? Où était donc la plaque du thérapeute ? Comme si une petite voix lui avait soufflée la réponse, il remarqua le clin d'œil que lui lançait Naruto, et son regard dériva vers sa poche qui s'était légèrement enflée.

Sasuke eut un sourire vers lui, et manqua presque de lui souffler : _je t'aime. _Ça aussi c'était quelque chose qu'il respectait chez Naruto, et quelque chose dont il jouissait à avoir le monopole de la connaissance : Naruto pouvait être très rancunier quand il le voulait.

Croyiez vous vraiment que seulement le sexe les réunissait ? Oh, leur couple tenait bien grâce à ça, il ne le niait pas, mais ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Serrant les doigts de son amant, ils marchèrent vers la sortie, quand, la main au-dessus de la poignée de la porte, Saï fit de son inhabituelle voix grave et colérique :

- Monsieur Uzumaki, remettez cette plaque là où vous l'avez trouvez, je vous prie.

- Non, Naruto, il ne... souffla Sasuke, avant que la voix du thérapeute ne l'interrompe pour une énième fois aujourd'hui.

- C'est de l'or massif, vous voulez peut-être que je le rajoute sur la facture ?

- Naruto... rends lui la plaque. »

* * *

Naruto quitta sa voiture -sans permis- d'un pas qui se voulait assurer. Malgré tout, il ne put dissimuler son léger tremblement d'appréhension en voyant la bâtisse imposante qui trônait au beau milieu du quartier et qui surplombait de loin tous les autres petits bureaux, qui faisaient franchement tâche à côté. Il pénétra l'immeuble de son amant, d'un pas qui l'aurait rendu fier, mais cependant quand il se trouva devant l'ascenseur, il hésita, ne se souvenant plus à quel étage se trouvait le bureau de Sasuke. Bah, au vu de l'égo, le dernier sûrement, pensa-t-il en cliquant sur le 12ème étage, juste pour observer les gens du plus haut étage, avec un éternel air supérieur, pour se sentir comme un Dieu dans son immense tour de verre.

Et il avait raison... c'était bien le dernier étage.

La secrétaire, qu'il avait appris bien vite à détester avec le temps : Ino Yamanaka -une petite blonde qui n'avait rien pour elle et qui ressemblait à une planche à pain avec des lunettes qui couvrait la quasi totalité de son nez-, sachant qu'elle avait des vues sur Sasuke, apparemment la jeune femme était trop stupide pour comprendre le mot : _gay_, pas bisexuel, mais _gay _!

Elle haussa élégamment un sourcil blond -même si elle n'avait rien, elle avait un sacré égo... elle passait peut-être trop de temps avec Sasuke-, et rangea vite une feuille dans le tiroir de son bureau, en se plaçant bien droite sur son siège.

« - Monsieur Uzumaki, le salua-t-elle, avec une politesse obligée. Je crains que Sasuke ne soit pas encore là.

Naruto pencha la tête, curieux.

- A ce que je sache, vous n'avez pas élevé les cochons ensembles. C'est votre patron non ? Et _Sasuke, _fit-il avec un plaisir non feint, en ponctuant bien son accent sur le prénom de son amant, comme pour lui montrer que lui avait ce droit, ne vous autoriserait pas à l'appeler ainsi.

Elle eut la décence de rougir un instant, et il vit ses doigts agripper le haut du tiroir avec une force nouvelle.

- Excusez mon impolitesse, mais il m'autorise à l'appeler ainsi quand nous sommes seuls.

- Ah ? Tous les trente-six du mois ? Ricana Naruto qui sentait de là le mensonge, un autre don que Sasuke lui enviait parfois, sa capacité à juger de la sincérité des gens.

- Où est _monsieur Uchiwa ? _Demanda-t-elle, sèchement, ne voulant pas éterniser la conversation qui était en sa défaveur.

- Aujourd'hui ce sera _monsieur Uzumaki_ qui s'occupera du travail, expliqua-t-il, soudain plus enjoué à la perspective de faire l'avocat.

Elle blanchissait à vue d'œil à cette idée, et Naruto grimaça un instant en sentant autant de plaisir à la voir défaillir, il ressemblait vraiment trop à Sasuke... ils devraient faire un break tous les deux.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas !

- Ah ? Fit-il en gardant un sourcil en l'air. Pourtant, je le peux et je le fais. Vous savez pourquoi ? Mon copain : c'est le patron.

Il avança alors fièrement vers la pièce qui était le bureau de son amant, heureux d'avoir pu se comporter comme un vrai bâtard, ajoutant juste :

- Au fait, envoyez moi le premier client dès qu'il sera là.

Peut-être cette journée ne sera pas si terrible...

...et quinze minutes plus tard, il revit son jugement. Déjà, le bureau de Sasuke n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui plaire, le bureau était juste à côté de l'énorme baie vitrée, et... il avait le vertige. Il a dû faire quelques aménagement pour ne pas faire un malaise, puis, le fauteuil en cuir qui aux premiers abords l'avait séduit, avait vite failli finir à la déchetterie quand, s'asseyant dessus, il le sentait couinait, presque comme s'il pétait à chaque fois qu'il gigotait. Pour Sasuke, ça ne devait pas être un problème, son amant était raide comme un pique, mais lui était tout le contraire, et se dandinait souvent. Enfin, il avait failli faire une nouvelle crise d'hyperventilation en voyant la pile de dossier qui l'attendait sur le bureau.

- Monsieur Uch... Uzumaki, fit la secrétaire en entrant. Votre première cliente, Madame Ross.

- Ah ? Euh...faîtes là entrer, commanda-t-il, en tentant de trouver une pose bien droite, qui lui permettrait de tenir sans couiner. Une femme d'âge mûr avec un air un peu pompeux, habillée d'un tailleur serré violet qui moulait grossièrement ses hanches larges entra, son chignon serré et sa posture bien droite lui donnait un air strict et sévère : une bourgeoise...

Elle serra sa main d'une poigne forte, et Naruto sentit encore un léger craquement... ses os.

- Monsieur Uchiwa n'est pas là ? L'interrogea-t-elle, d'une voix criarde, même sa voix était désagréable aux yeux de Naruto.

- Non, je le remplace aujourd'hui, je vous prie de bien vouloir prendre place, fit-il d'une voix tout aussi pompeuse.

- Vous êtes madame... ?

- Ross.

Naruto hocha de la tête, et en espérant que la nervosité ne se lisait pas dans ses yeux, fouilla d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant les dossiers dans le trieur, il en prit un au hasard, et lut :

- Votre mari est un pédophile notoire ?

- Grand Dieu ! Non ! S'insurgea-t-elle immédiatement, ses petits yeux s'étaient écarquillés devant le ridicule de la situation.

Naruto grimaça en comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'aller voir un oculiste, il y avait écrit sur le dossier : Roy, pas Ross. Il en prit un autre dans les R et lut :

- Vous avez fait un attentat à la pudeur ?

- Pardon ?

Et ça continuait ainsi pendant cinq minutes :

- Tentative de viol sur mineur ?

- Je vous défis de répéter cette ignominie !

- Non pas ça ? Euh... vous avez cloué un chien sur un mur ? Lut-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Est-ce une fumisterie ?

- Un infanticide ?

- Quoi ?

- Un meurtre homophobe ?

- Je ne vis pas dans ce genre de mœurs.

- Tant mieux pour moi.

- Plait-il ?

- Il ne me plaît pas.

Quand Naruto vit le visage de la femme passer pas différentes nuances de rouges, il comprenait qu'il ferait mieux de se reprendre s'il ne voulait pas perdre un client, ou que Sasuke fasse l'objet d'une enquête. Alors, avec un sourire plein de dents, il dit d'une voix douce :

- Excusez moi, je vous prie, la secrétaire, cette nouvelle, ne sait décidément rien faire. Pouvez vous me décrire votre cas ? Je transmettrai les informations à mon associé.

Elle hocha la tête sèchement, peu amusée apparemment par ses nombreuses gourdes, pourtant Sasuke aurait sûrement été mort étouffé par son rire.

- Je souhaiterai divorcer de monsieur Ross.

Dieu, ce qu'elle était pompeuse, elle ne pouvait pas appeler son mari par son prénom ?

- Hum, je vois, fit-il en prenant un air très grave, une main sous le menton et ses yeux fixés sur elle, comme s'il buvait ses paroles avec la plus grande soif. Je suppose que vous venez réclamer votre part des biens ?

- Ma part ? Part ? Railla-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche, comme si c'était quelque chose de grossier que de rire. Tous les biens doivent me revenir !

_Ah, je vois un requin en talon..._

- Je conçois votre folie des grandeurs, reprit-il avec le même ton snob que Sasuke. Mai, je doute que la cour vous donne raison, n'est-ce pas un partage équitable, à moins que vous ayez fait un contrat de mariage ?

Elle secoua la tête, en répondant :

- Non, mais je ne doute pas de ma victoire.

- Ah pourquoi donc ?

- Ce petit cancrelat, cette ordure, ce vers insignifiant m'a trompé avec une jeunette ! Une... une enfant !

Naruto manqua de rire en voyant que sous la colère, cette femme perdait bien vite ses manières.

- En avez-vous les preuves ?

- Vous le défendez ?

Naruto secoua les mains devant lui dans un geste défensif.

- Non, pour avoir plus de crédibilité devant le juge.

Son attitude devint immédiatement plus sereine, elle mit la main dans son sac et en sortit une pochette marron avant de la lui tendre.

- Tenez, le rapport du détective privé que j'ai engagé.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, choqué par tant de méfiance. Complètement toquée celle-là, dire qu'il se plaignait de la jalousie maladive de son amant. Il fit mine de l'étudier nonchalamment, mais sa solidarité masculine ne put l'empêcher de soutenir ce pauvre homme s'il avait vécu -comme le disait le dossier- sept ans avec cette femme aigrie et ennuyeuse.

- Peut-être était ce juste une connaissance ?

- Certainement pas ! Vous embrassez vous, une connaissance sur les lèvres ? Demanda-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres, ses petits yeux brillaient de colères.

- Je suis quelqu'un de très câlin. Peut-être avait-il juste eu une réaction affective un peu trop démonstrative, proposa Naruto en prenant en pitié l'homme sur la photographie, sans doute le mari, son air semblait si las et désespéré.

- Il lui a tripoté la poitrine !

- Je vois des lunettes sur la photographie, probablement, a-t-il mal vu ?

- Je ne ressemble en rien à cette courge, à cette petite dinde !

Naruto prit un coup d'œil de la jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus, avec un corps relativement avenant sur la photographie, et se dit qu'effectivement, ils n'avaient rien à voir.

- Dans le noir, il a pu se tromper ! »

- Il faisait jour ! On était en plein été ! Gronda la femme, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns si raides.

- Alors peut-être une hallucination à cause du soleil ? Un mirage ? Tenta une dernière fois Naruto.

- Vous êtes censé me défendre, pas lui ! Rappela-t-elle, une dernière fois, en le dardant d'un regard méfiant. Naruto hocha la tête, en pensant que peut-être aider cet homme, c'était aider ce divorce. Il ferma le dossier et ouvrit le tiroir pour le ranger, quand soudain, à sa plus grande surprise, il aperçut une photo de lui et Sasuke qui était rangé bien au milieu, sur le tas de papier.

Il sentit ses yeux se détendre en prenant le cadre, ses doigts passèrent inconsciemment sur le visage de Sasuke pour redessiner ses traits. Il se souvenait bien de cette photo, elle avait été prise lors de la remise des diplômes, au 18 ans de Sasuke. Il s'était levé des bancs, était monté sur l'estrade et avait roulé un patin à Sasuke devant tous les parents, élèves et professeurs pour faire leur coming-out.

Il ricana en se rappelant à quel point le brun avait été furieux que Naruto officialise leur relation ainsi, mais le blond avait toujours soupçonné que Sasuke avait été plus furieux pour faire bonne figure que parce qu'il lui en voulait vraiment.

Et la photographie lui donnait raison. Alors, il pensait à lui, même quand il était à son travail ? Un véritable sourire étira ses lèvres, un sourire comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis des mois en pensant aux longues heures que devait passer Sasuke à regarder ce cadre.

La femme lui jeta un coup d'œil et sa posture se détendit en prenant note de la lueur douce dans ses yeux, elle pensait qu'il compatissait pour elle, et murmura finalement, d'une voix basse :

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est monsieur, que de vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas.

Naruto releva la tête, intrigué, peut-être n'était-elle pas le requin au talon auquel il pensait. Elle continua en voyant que l'homme l'écoutait, étrangement, elle avait besoin de lui expliquer. Il n'était pas doué pour cacher ses sentiments, et Mme Ross sentait bien le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait, car il croyait qu'elle n'était qu'une croqueuse de diamant et elle ressentait le besoin inexplicable de se justifier devant cet homme si peu commun :

- Cela peut paraître égoïste, mais je ne veux pas avoir perdu sept ans de ma vie comme ça. Alors tant pis, si les biens matériaux sont ma seule consolation. Savez-vous monsieur ce que c'est que de voir celui que vous aimez, en aimer une autre ?

Il secoua la tête négativement, Sasuke ne lui avait jamais infligé cette douleur, aussi méchant et cruel qu'il pouvait être, inconsciemment, Naruto savait que le brun le respectait trop pour le remplacer, et le trahir d'une telle manière, ils étaient avant tout des amis.

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres colorées d'un rouge trop voyant.

- Vous avez bien de la chance, monsieur, de ne jamais connaître une telle trahison.

Naruto sentit un sincère élan de compassion devant le ton bas et les yeux bordés de larmes contenues de la femme. Une bouffée de reconnaissance naquit en lui, en pensant à Sasuke, et en sachant qu'il lui avait épargné pendant toutes ces dix années une telle douleur. Et maintenant, toute leur petite dispute, toute leur parole blessante lui parut si infime, si dénuées d'importance comparés à la douleur de cette femme.

Et il sentit le besoin de la réconforter.

- Je suis sûr qu'il doit vous aimer encore, c'est juste une erreur ! Il doit bien vous aimer au fond !

Soudain, la douleur dans les yeux de la femme disparut pour laisser place à la colère, ses sourcils se froncèrent si vite et sa mâchoire se serra dans un claquement d'une sonorité si cassante et vive, que Naruto ne put se préparer à l'explosion.

- Vous êtes sourd ? Je vous jure depuis un quart d'heure que c'est un salaud qui ne m'aime pas, et vous vous arrivez sur vos grands chevaux et vous tentez de me prouver le contraire ? Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Un psy ?

- Hein ? Mai-

- Mais de quoi vous vous mêlez ? Comment osez-vous défendre les sentiments de cette crapule ? Subitement, ses petits yeux s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une pose presque comique, et sans que Naruto ne comprenne quoique ce soit, le sac de la femme frappa son visage, le rejetant en arrière et faisant couiner le fauteuil, elle le regarda un instant, indigné.

- Non ! Non ! C'est pas moi, c'est le fauteuil ! Hurla Naruto, gêné. Si possible, sa colère gagna encore en volume tandis qu'elle hurlait :

- Je comprends tout ! Vous bossez pour ce salaud ! Et dire que je me suis laissée éblouir par votre sourire !

Le blond passa une main sur sa joue rougie, qui portait la marque de sac à main, espérant que c'était au moins un prada, la bouche toujours ouverte, hébété.

- Je vous jure que cette fraude, cette usurpation, ne restera pas impuni ! » Hurla-t-elle de sa voix criarde en claquant la porte.

La seule pensée qui lui vint fut : Sasuke allait le tuer...

* * *

Et Naruto ne sut jamais à quel point il avait raison. Sasuke s'était présenté à la maternelle de son amant légèrement à l'avance, avec comme d'habitude son costume qui valait une fortune, les habitudes ont la vie dure. Il s'était présenté chez la directrice qui cachait très mal son animosité à son égard. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus tous les deux, Tsunade aimait Naruto comme un fils, elle l'avait connu petit et tout de suite, elle avait pris le rôle d'une mère plus que d'une maîtresse.

La vieille femme pensait que Sasuke ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'aussi bon que Naruto, si elle savait à quel point Naruto était bon avec lui, elle reverrait son jugement. Tsunade ne cessait de lui répéter à quel point son arrogance, son visage fier, et son air hautain lui sortait par les yeux.

« - Finalement, tu l'as fait. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le courage de le faire Uchiwa, ricana-t-elle, en prenant note de son costume, de derrière son bureau.

- Le courage ? Railla Sasuke. Si Naruto peut le faire, je peux le faire sans problème, ils ne sont que des enfants.

- Ne prends pas un air aussi péteux Uchiwa, les enfants n'aiment pas ça.

- Oui, et c'est des enfants, des marmots en couche qui sont censés m'effrayer ?

Tsunade serra les dents en voyant son air arrogant et supérieur. Elle avait toujours haï ce genre de caractère, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment Naruto pouvait vivre avec ce type. Subitement, un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres, et elle se leva, avec un air presque aussi supérieur que Sasuke.

- Suis moi, Uchiwa.

Sasuke l'a suivi dans le petit couloir qui embranchait toutes les classes de la maternelle. Cependant, Tsunade ne l'emmena pas dans une de ces salles de classe, mais l'amena dans la cour de récréation, puis se dirigea vers une maisonnette de la taille d'une salle de classe.

- Nous sommes une maternelle un peu plus spéciale, comme tu l'as vu, c'est une maternelle située dans les quartiers... _difficiles_, des enfants de familles défavorisées viennent ici. Nous avons une classe spéciale pour les garder en dehors des autres enfants.

- C'est de la discrimination, remarqua Sasuke, en fronçant les sourcils. Il vit la femme se raidir un instant, avant qu'elle ne jette une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière, dans un geste qui se voulait léger.

- Naruto a dit la même chose, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, ces enfants sont intenables, ils se bagarrent avec les petits et on ne peut rien faire pour les tenir surtout que leurs parents ne nous aident pas beaucoup.

- Vous ne savez même pas tenir une maternelle, ricana-t-il, content d'avoir pu trouver quelque chose pour déstabiliser la vieille femme. Elle ne répondit pas et monta les trois marches en bois qui menait à la maisonnette.

Sasuke l'a suivi, et entra dans la salle. Immédiatement, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux, et Sasuke reconnut les yeux couleurs lavandes d'Hinata Hyûga, la collègue et amie de Naruto. _Amie... c'est ça ! _

Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le béguin qu'avait la femme pour son conjoint. C'était bien l'un de leur nombreux sujet de dispute, Naruto ne le croyait pas. Il lui jeta un regard froid, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'allaient pas faire ami ami ce matin.

A sa plus grande surprise, elle se contenta de sourire, et avec un doux regard, hocha la tête pour le saluer. Son regard dériva ensuite sur les enfants assis en cercle autour de la femme. Il pouvait comprendre Tsunade... leur couleur de peau était différente d'un enfant à l'autre, comme leurs origines, et à la vue de quelques croix, leur religion. Des enfants d'immigré ?

Leur seul point commun était sans doute leur pauvreté.

- Maîtresse, Naruto n'est pas là ?

Il se tourna tout de suite vers un enfant au teint basané et avec de grands yeux noirs qui le regardait curieusement. Sasuke était sur le point de le réprimander pour son impolitesse, quand Tsunade l'interrompit -avant même qu'il ne commence- de sa voix forte.

- Gamin, monsieur Uzumaki sera absent aujourd'hui, mais monsieur Uchiwa le remplacera. Je vous laisse le mettre au travail, mademoiselle Hyûga.

Puis, Tsunade avec un dernier sourire narquois en direction de Sasuke, quitta la salle de classe.

- Monsieur Uchiwa, commença Hinata en s'avançant vers le brun, elle tendit sa main pour le saluer plus poliment. Sasuke haussa un sourcil avant de croiser les bras, avec dédain, rejetant sa main. Aussitôt, plusieurs murmures s'élevèrent chez les enfants, certains le regardèrent avec un sourire de contentement, d'autres jurèrent.

- Du calme les enfants.

- Mais maîtresse ! Ce monsieur là ! Il ressemble à celui qui vient toujours chez mes parents ! Expliqua un garçon au teint noir et déjà grand pour un enfant de 6 ans.

- On veut Naruto ! Grommela l'un des seuls enfants blanc du groupe.

- Il a les yeux tirés ! C'est un jaune !

- Toi aussi t'es jaune, crétin ! Renchérit encore un autre enfant.

Hinata soupira devant la tumulte. Naruto était le seul à pouvoir les tenir, déjà que ce n'était pas sa classe normalement. En vérité, elle était sans doute plus l'assistante que la maîtresse, et l'inverse était vrai pour Naruto, ces enfants n'écoutaient que Naruto.

- Veuillez vous taire, ordonna la voix froide de Sasuke. Les enfants rires à l'accent légèrement péteux et au costume, mais le regard du brun alors qu'il demandait une nouvelle fois le silence suffit à les faire taire, sauf deux qui ricanaient encore dans un gloussement disgracieux.

Sasuke s'avança, faisant claquer ses semelles contre le parquet, les enfants s'écartèrent sur son passage. Puis, il s'accroupit juste en face des deux marmots, qui reconnurent juste à cet instant, sa présence.

- Toi, le nez crochu, tu te tais, ou y pas que ça que tu vas avoir de crochu. Et toi, le binoclard, retire moi cette morve, c'est rebutant.

Les enfants, devant la force et la froideur du regard noir et des insultes, blanchirent. Tandis que l'un avait baissé la tête, honteux, l'autre regardait Sasuke droit dans les yeux, le menton tremblant, les yeux brillants.

Allait-il pleurer ?

Et oui, deux minutes plus tard, l'enfant se mit à recracher ses poumons, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Monsieur Uchiwa ! Gronda la voix inhabituellement forte d'Hinata. La douceur de son visage disparut dans une mine plus froide. Ils ne sont que des enfants, qu'on ne juge pas sur leur physique ou leur manière, non mais ! Des enfants ! Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous excusez ! N'avez vous pas honte ?

Elle s'avança, sortit un mouchoir de la poche de sa jupe, et s'accroupit devant l'enfant avec un doux sourire pour lui tendre. Sasuke se releva aussitôt, et la regarda de haut, en sifflant d'une voix traînante :

- Vos ordres ne concernent que ceux qui s'y engagent, Hyûga.

Elle ne répondit rien, et continua de chuchoter des mots doux à l'enfant, mais en vain. Au bout de dix minutes, Sasuke sentit le début d'un mal de tête, et ne pouvant plus se retenir :

- Tais-toi par toi-même ou je viens t'y aider

Aussitôt, l'enfant serra les lèvres, tremblotant, et baissa la tête pour cacher ses pleurs. Hinata le fusilla du regard, mais avec son air trop candide, ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

- Voilà de l'autorité.

- C'est de la tyrannie ! Siffla la jeune femme vers Sasuke.

- C'est subjectif.

En voyant son air nonchalant, elle savait que cet homme se fichait complètement de ce qu'elle disait. Elle renonça à le réprimander, se promettant d'en parler à Naruto, avant de lui tendre le programme de la matinée.

- Peinture ? Foot ? Lut-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, nous entraînons ici leur créativité et leur esprit de compétition. Nous séparerons la classe en deux groupes, prenez les feuilles sur le bureau, dit-elle en pointant du doigt un paquet de feuilles. Ils savent où sont les pinceaux et les pots.

Sasuke se dit que finalement, ce n'était vraiment pas dur. Hinata avait amené la moitié des enfants au fond de la classe, tandis que le brun était resté à l'avant, à son bureau. Il prit un livre au hasard sur la table et lut : _Pride and Prejudice_. Un livre de femme, mais au moins un livre.

- Maître ? Demanda la voix tremblotante d'un enfant, assis sur le sol.

Sasuke avança sa chaise pour mieux le voir et haussa un sourcil vers le marmot, il attendait quelque chose ?

- Peignez.

- Mais-

- Je vous dis de peindre !

Aussitôt les enfants plongèrent leur pinceau dans l'eau, bien déterminés à peindre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de peinture. Un sourire plein de fierté étira les lèvres de Sasuke, ça avait vraiment du bon d'avoir de l'autorité, même si c'était sur des enfants. Si seulement c'était pareil pour Naruto...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cri clair d'Hinata résonna dans la salle. Sasuke leva les yeux en remarquant l'ombre au-dessus de son visage. La jeune femme avait les lèvres serrées par la colère, et les yeux plissés, mi-furieux mi-incrédules, alors que son doigt pointait les enfants sur le sol devant son bureau.

- Vous avez vu ? !

Sasuke haussa un sourcil puis se leva lentement. Un deuxième sourcil fut haussé.

- Je rêve ou ils ont peint sur le parquet ?

- Non vous ne rêvez pas ! Vous ne leur avez pas donné les feuilles ? ! Hurla Hinata, furieuse devant son air léger. Elle baissa d'un ton en remarquant le regard fixe des enfants sur elle.

- Allez vous nettoyer, ordonna-t-elle en désignant les lavabos. Monsieur Uchiwa et moi devons avoir une petite discussion.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en reposant le livre. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour le sortir ainsi ? Elle le tira par le poignet en dehors de la classe, et aussitôt la porte fermée, Sasuke s'extirpa de sa prise, se frottant le poignet comme s'il avait été infecté.

- Vous êtes détestable, fit-elle en notant son comportement hautain. Je ne vois pas ce que Naruto vous trouve ! S'il savait quel comportement vous avez là, vous êtes tellement obnubilé par votre petite personne que vous ne pouvez pas porter une seconde d'attention à des enfants.

Sa voix était calme et basse, comme à son habitude, mais ses joues d'habitude pâles comme la neige étaient rouges, ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés à force de passer sa main dedans, frustrée, elle contenait mal sa colère.

Sasuke s'adossa contre la porte, les jambes croisées.

- Combien de temps avez-vous rêvé de me dire ça, Hyûga ?

- Je vous en prie, ça n'a rien de personnel !

Le débit de sa voix était trop rapide pour que le brun puisse la croire. Il eut un sourire sans joie.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué votre attitude avec mon _amant_.

Hinata nota le plaisir qu'avait Sasuke à appeler Naruto, amant.

- Mais ne vous bercez pas d'illusion, Hyûga, vous n'avez rien qui pourrait plaire à Naruto. Vous savez pourquoi ?

Sasuke remarqua les épaules de la jeune femme trembler, sans pitié, il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à sortir une autre cruauté, quand le regard doux d'Hinata rencontra le sien, avec un sourire triste, elle répondit :

- Parce que je ne suis pas vous.

Les paupières de l'Uchiwa s'écarquillèrent légèrement, estomaqué, ne pensant pas qu'elle le reconnaîtrait.

- Cela vous étonne, monsieur Uchiwa, que je puisse être honnête, ou bien que je puisse reconnaître une vérité à laquelle vous ne croyez pas vous-mêmes ? Parce que c'est vrai, vous affirmez haut et fort que Naruto ne peut aimer que vous, mais vos paroles ne sont pas en accord avec vos pensées, êtes vous si sûr de ça ?

- Ne prenez pas cette attitude de génie omniscient et de petite fille sage avec moi, Hyûga, je sais qui vous êtes, siffla-t-il en la détaillant du regard, avec un air dégoûté.

- Qui suis-je ? Continua-t-elle, pas le moins du monde perturbée. Une femme qui aime un homme qui ne l'aimera jamais ? Une femme qui jouit d'être son amie ?

- Son amie ? Vous me prenez pour un idiot ! Je ne vous crois pas !

- Bien évidemment, vous ne croyez rien, et certainement pas Naruto, fit-elle avec un sourire un peu plus mauvais en le voyant perdre son calme. Mais cela n'a rien avoir avec Naruto, je vous parlais d'abord des enfants, mais c'est étrange, comme vos pensées ont immédiatement dérivé vers lui. Depuis combien de temps avez vous rêvé de me dire ça ? Répéta Hinata, en imitant son expression.

Comme pour clôturer la conversation, elle se tourna avec un léger rire, puis referma la porte de la maisonnette sur elle. Sasuke resta hébété un instant, comment cette femme pouvait-elle lui faire perdre son calme ? Cette femme pathétique ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle avait raison. Sasuke avouait facilement qu'il n'aimait pas que Naruto ait autant de proches, il n'aimait pas être en compétition pour son attention, et dans l'esprit de Sasuke, il était impossible que tous ses amis ne cherchent que de l'amitié.

Il savait bien qu'il avait un côté paranoïaque, mais il n'avait jamais pu accepter que Naruto ait tant de personnes qui comptaient pour lui, qu'il ait autant de lien, autant d'attache. Parce que Sasuke n'avait que Naruto, et ça lui suffisait. Ses parents, moins il les voyait, mieux il se portait.  
Et soudain, une césure se dessina dans son esprit, vive et précise, comme un éclair. Et Sasuke comprit ce qu'Hinata insinuait, elle insinuait non seulement qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Naruto, mais qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa ? Pas confiance en lui ? Il riait tant l'idée était comique, mais c'était un rire si faux qu'il revit son jugement.

C'est vrai, Sasuke n'avait aucun talent pour nouer une relation qui se basait sur autre chose que sur le sexe avec quelqu'un, quand ça touchait les sentiments, il était plus obtus que Naruto. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il n'excellait pas dans le domaine des relations humaines, -le seul domaine dans lequel il ne brillait pas-, que Sasuke doutait de lui. Peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment, il savait que Naruto attendait plus de leur relation.

_Il détestait Hinata Hyûga_.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le temps de reprendre contenance, il rentra à nouveau dans la salle et remarqua immédiatement le sourire joyeux que lui adressait la femme. Elle lui tendit une éponge avec ce même grand sourire et lui désigna le sol.

- Je vous prie de réparer votre erreur ! Elle lui jeta l'éponge sur la veste, voyant qu'il n'allait pas la prendre avant de retourner avec son groupe. Sasuke resta perplexe... elle osait ? Quand il disait que ce n'était qu'une peste ! Des enfants gloussèrent en voyant son air, et immédiatement, le brun baissa la tête vers eux et tendit l'éponge à un enfant un peu enveloppé.

- Toi, nettoies.

Sasuke tourna le dos, le regard vers le mur avec un sourire bien trop grand pour ne pas faire peur, ça faisait du bien de retrouver une sensation de pouvoir, même si c'était sur des enfants. Naruto l'aurait sûrement traité de bâtard là...

Étrange, comme il lui manquait à l'instant.

Soudain, Sasuke entendit un étrange sifflement dans l'air, et quelque chose entra en contact avec son dos. Il se tourna vers les gamins qui avaient tous le visage baissé vers le sol, l'air innocent. Il toucha son dos, et ne trouva rien d'anormal.

A nouveau, il se tourna pour récupérer le livre, quand le même bruit parvint à ses oreilles, et quelque chose frappa ses vêtements.

Encore une fois, Sasuke se tourna vers eux, les lèvres serrées, et les yeux fixés attentivement sur les enfants : rien. Ils étaient toujours affairés à nettoyer le sol.

Il était sans doute trop paranoïaque...

...ou peut-être pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la peinture étant gâchée, Hinata emmena les enfants dans la cour pour jouer au ballon. Sasuke l'a suivi sans trop rechigner, content de pouvoir prendre l'air, cette salle sentait le marmot. L'Uchiwa insista pour penser que c'était bien de la paranoïa quand il vit trois balles frôler sa tête de près, il insista encore pour dire qu'il était trop méfiant quand même du bout de la cour, une balle arriva dans sa direction...

Mais il oublia vite sa paranoïa quand après avoir sifflé pour qu'ils s'arrêtent, une balle arriva droit sur l'arrière de sa tête.

- Qui a lancé cette balle ? Hurla-t-il en faisant des yeux, le tour des enfants. Hinata se leva de son banc et s'approcha de lui, un sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

_Sale peste... Qu'est-ce qu'il l'a détesté ! _

- Je suis sure qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès, fit-elle, en commandant aux marmots d'un geste de main qu'ils pouvaient continuer à jouer.

- Étrange, je suis sûr du contraire, grogna-t-il, en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Vous êtes trop paranoïaque.

Sasuke lui jeta un long regard, en se massant l'arrière de la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, une seconde balle lui parvint à la tête, avec une force décuplée, et encore une fois, il ne put trouver le coupable.

- Vous disiez ? Demanda-t-il avec un rictus en scrutant les enfants.

Hinata pencha la tête, amusée.

- Peut-être vous en veulent ils, mais je ne pense pas que c'est à cause de votre horrible attitude. Mais parce que vous remplacez Naruto.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, interrogatif, lui indiquant qu'elle devait développer.

- Je veux dire, les enfants adorent Naruto, c'est comme leur grand-frère. Soudain, le sourire narquois de la femme se détendit, et une douce lueur anima son regard alors qu'elle regardait les enfants. C'est un homme bon, vous saviez que le soir, quand les parents n'ont pas le temps de chercher leurs enfants, il les ramènent chez eux, les aides quand ils ont des difficultés, les écoutent ?

Sasuke sentit une pointe de jalousie le piquer, en voyant l'air d'adoration d'Hinata, elle savait des choses qu'il ignorait sur Naruto, il ne savait pas que son conjoint leur était aussi dévoué.

- Non, je ne savais pas.

- Alors je suppose que vous ne saviez pas que Tsunade lui avait recommandé de passer le concours d'instituteur, il aurait sûrement réussi. Sa voix forte témoignait de la pleine confiance qu'elle avait en ses capacités. Mais il a refusé, en disant que sa relation avec les enfants changerait s'il deviendrait une figure d'autorité, et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il aime être leur grand-frère Naruto, le grand-frère cool, qui ne punit jamais, celui sur qui ils peuvent compter, un adulte qui les protège, vous comprenez ?

Sasuke hocha la tête, lentement. Et alors que cette jalousie persistait en lui, il sentait la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour Naruto accroître, le blond était aussi différent de lui qu'ils se ressemblaient. L'Uchiwa savait qu'il était quelqu'un de froid, de sec, et d'égoïste, pas parce qu'il le voulait, non, c'était son caractère, sa nature et il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de changer cela. Sans doute était-ce pour cela que l'altruisme et l'amour que pouvait apporter Naruto à tous ces gens l'étonnait, l'émerveillait, et l'agaçait... Naruto pouvait donner de lui-même, donner de sa personne, comme lui ne pourrait jamais, et le pire, c'est que ça paraissait si facile pour lui : d'aimer.

Naruto était comme ça aussi au début de leur relation, il a été comme ça pendant des années, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Sûrement ne pouvait-il plus supporter son égoïsme. Sasuke sentit une faible résolution le prendre, il se promettait qu'il ferait des efforts, oui, il allait essay...

- Aïe ! Qui a fait ça ? Grogna-t-il en regardant la balle qu'il s'était pris dans le ventre.

Hinata eut un petit rire, et se dirigea vers les élèves pour les rejoindre dans leur jeu, soufflant au passage.

- Vous avez oublié de nettoyer la peinture sur votre veste.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, puis baissa le regard sur son costume... il n'y avait rien. Et comme pris d'un doute, il retira sa veste, pour en regarder le dos. Son visage blêmit soudainement, alors que ses yeux scrutèrent avec un air meurtrier tous les enfants qui ricanaient.

Sa veste était couverte de tâche de peintures jaunes et rouges... sa veste, qui avait coûté...

Bon Dieu !

Il allait les tuer.

Ou ce serait l'inverse.

Une troisième balle toucha de peu sa tête, qu'il pencha juste à temps pour l'esquiver. Un sourire effrayant sur les lèvres, il aperçut l'enfant qui avait toujours le bras en l'air, et le visage blanc de peur.

Oh oui, il savait qu'il faisait peur avec ce sourire. Il s'approcha d'un pas délibérément lent vers l'enfant, tous les autres s'étaient arrêtés pour observer la mise à mort. Sasuke le reconnut comme le marmot blanc qui avait réclamé Naruto.

- Toi, souffla-t-il, en lui collant le nez contre la balle. Ça t'amuse de me prendre comme cible ? Si on faisait l'inverse ?

Sasuke s'accroupit devant lui, et se pencha à son oreille, de sa voix la plus froide, il siffla :

- Tu vois le poteau derrière moi ?

Le gamin hocha la tête, déglutissant, apeuré par la proximité.

- Je vais te peindre un cercle sur le front, t'y accrocher comme un drapeau, et te tirer cette balle sur la tête jusqu'à ce que tu tombes comme un gland, un gland couvert de sang.

Sasuke entendait le rythme cardiaque de l'enfant augmenter, avec un sourire il se releva et...

- A l'attaque ! Cria la voix nasillarde d'un marmot, ah le marmot à la morve, pensa-t-il, en se tournant, inconscient de la menace. Il eut juste le temps de couvrir son visage avec ses bras, avant que les dix-neufs balles restantes des vingts enfants ne le prennent comme mur de squash.

Il sentit les balles frapper sa peau avec une force étonnante pour des enfants de leur âge. Son visage avait été pris pour cible, quelque chose cognait douloureusement dans sa tête, et lui vrillait toutes pensées. Il hésitait entre une commotion cérébrale ou une migraine.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait pas assez mal pour ne pas entendre le rire amusé d'Hinata Hyûga.

- J'aurais dû vous dire qu'ils étaient très solidaires.

_Je hais cette femme !_

Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire...

Une odeur fétide envahit soudainement l'air, alors qu'un cliquetis de gouttes d'eau résonna légèrement. Il baissa les yeux vers l'odeur, l'enfant qu'il avait menacé se tenait rouge de gêne devant lui, toujours tremblant et murmura :

- Maître... je crois que j'ai fait pipi »

_J'exècre cette femme !_

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera quand même plus court que celui là ! Alors, vos avis ? Naruto n'est plus si crétin qu'il n'y parait ?  
**

**Review ?**

**Sinistrement vôtre,**

**Sirpics**


End file.
